Destiny of Luinë Almir: Passing of Queen Valaina
by Eruaistaniel
Summary: The Eryn Galen royals travel to Imladris for Queen Valaina to give birth to her child. While there some new background on Legolas is revealed. Some secrets are found out too. While there Valaina leaves the world of the Middle Earth, and Legolas receives his birthright which will help in his destiny. First in the Destiny of Luinë Almir Universe.
1. Introduction

**Destiny of Luinë Almir: Passing of Queen Valaina**

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Tolkien's work! I do not own character created by Peter Jackson ether. I only own my characters! Please ask before using them in your own work! Also I own some songs that I have written and I translated into Elvish.**

**Warning!  
This is majorly AU! It doesn't follow The Lord of the Rings very well. You will notice that I have created characters that shouldn't be that old or something. Let me make this straight this is my FAN FICTION! Reviews are welcome, but please no Flames. Ages are referring to their age at the beginning of the story.**

* * *

**Introduction**

_**Royal Family of Mirkwood:**_

_Royal Children of Queen Valaina:_  
**Name: Crown Prince Legolas**  
**Meaning**: Greenleaf  
**Race**: Elf/Maia  
**Gender**: Ellon  
**Birth**: Late 1200 Year of the Trees  
**Age**: 7,145  
**Linage**: Grandson of Melain and Thingol  
**Status**: Crown Prince of Greenwood the Great, First Royal Child of Thranduil, Lord of Nature, Luinë Almir(Blue Flame), Colindor Amarmiron (Bearer of Amarmir)  
**Wife**: Eventually Tiriel  
**Children**: None  
**Height**: 6ft. 6in.  
**Hair**: Golden/Silver  
**Eyes**: Cerulean Blue  
**Character**: Strong in character, looks out for others more than himself. Protects others. Has complete control of his emotions. Has his father's temper, but has perfect control over it. Loves to be with his siblings. Is a compassionate ellon. The people love him, because he is a selfless leader.  
**Power/Gift/Magic**: Heighten senses, Controls light, Nature obeys his commands, healing, foresight  
**Weapons**: Bow, knives, sword and what ever is handy in a battle  
**Talent**: Singing  
**Tolerance**: does not get drunk

**Name: Ithilwen**  
(Ith-ill-wehn)  
**Meaning**: Moon  
**Race**: Elf/Maia  
**Gender**: Elleth  
**Birth**: 1,500 Second Year  
**Age**: 2,181  
**Status**: Second Royal Child of Thranduil, Elder twin of Anariel  
**Husband**: Eventually Beriothien (Bear-ee-oh-thee-ehn) [Protector] Imladris elf  
**Children**: None  
**Height**: 5ft. 6in.  
**Hair**: Silver  
**Eyes**: Smoky gray  
**Character**: A gentle natured elleth.

**Name: Anariel**  
(Ahn-are-ee-ell)  
**Meaning**: of the Sun  
**Race**: Elf/Maia  
**Gender**: Elleth  
**Birth**: 1,500 Second Year  
**Age**: 2,181  
**Status**: Third Royal Child of Thranduil, Younger Twin of Ithilwen  
**Husband**: Eventually Nessimon (Ness-EE-mohn) [Youthful] Grey Haven elf  
**Children**: None  
**Height**: 5ft. 6in.  
**Hair**: Amber  
**Eyes**: Smoky gray  
**Character**: A gentle natured elleth.

**Name: Nestaron**  
(Nehs-TAR-on)  
**Meaning**: Healer  
**Race**: Elf/Maia  
**Gender**: Ellon  
**Birth**: 2,000 Second Age  
**Age**: 1,681  
**Status**: Fourth Royal Child of Thranduil, Elder twin of Istuion; A Master Healer of Greenwood  
**Wife**: Eventually Vanya (Vahn-yah) [Beautiful] Lothlorien elf  
**Children**: None  
**Height**: 5ft. 8in.  
**Hair**: Wheat gold  
**Eyes**: Smoky gray  
**Character**: He is a gentle ellon, who loves to heal those who are hurt. Does not like fighting.

**Name: Istuion**  
(Is-too-ee-on)  
**Meaning**: Learned  
**Race**: Elf/Maia  
**Gender**: Ellon  
**Birth**: 2,000 Second Age  
**Age**: 1,681  
**Status**: Fifth Royal Child of Thranduil, Younger of Nestaron; Royal Scholar  
**Wife**: Eventually Eleniel (Ell-ee-nee-ell) [Star] Greenwood elf  
**Children**: None  
**Height**: 5ft. 9in.  
**Hair**: Brown  
**Eyes**: Smoky gray  
**Character**: A scholar, delights in knowledge. Not a warrior.

**Name: Eglerion**  
(Eh-glare-ee-on)  
**Meaning: **Praise  
**Race**: Elf/Maia  
**Gender**: Ellon  
**Birth**: Late fall 240 Third Age  
**Age**: Starts as a infant, but ages with the story.  
**Status**: Sixth Royal Child of Thranduil  
**Wife**: None  
**Children**: None  
**Height**: 5ft. 7in.  
**Hair**: Brown  
**Eyes**: Smoky gray  
**Character**: A gentle ellon, who loves music.

_Royals Of Greenwood_  
**Name: Tiriel**  
(Tear-ee-ell)  
**Meaning**: Watchful  
**Race**: Elf  
**Gender**: Elleth  
**Birth**: 10 First Age  
**Age**: 4,261  
**Status**: Lady Tiriel of Greenwood, Lady in Waiting to Queen Valaina, Best Friends with Legolas and his siblings, helps care for Eglerion  
**Husband**: Eventually Legolas  
**Children**: None  
**Height**: 6ft. 2in.  
**Hair**: Chocolate brown  
**Eyes**: Smoky gray  
**Character**: A caring gentle elleth. Loves to be around Children, healer

**Name: Valaina**  
(Vah-lye-nah)  
**Meaning**: Divine  
**Race**: Elf/Maia  
**Gender**: Elleth  
**Birth**: 1155 Year of the Trees  
**Marriage**: Early 1200 Year of the Trees  
**Death**: 240 Third Year  
**Age**: 7,190  
**Linage**: First daughter of Melain and Thingol  
**Status**: Queen of Greenwood the Great, Lady of Nature  
**Husband**: Thranduil  
**Children**: Legolas, Ithilwen, Anariel, Nestaron, Istuion, Eglerion  
**Height**: 6ft. 3in.  
**Hair**: Gold  
**Eyes**: Cerulean blue  
**Character**: A gentle, compassionate queen. Married out of duty. Protective of her children. Slow to anger, seeks for love in her loveless marriage.

**Name: King Thranduil**  
**Meaning**: Vigorous Spring  
**Race**: Elf  
**Gender**: Ellon  
**Birth**: 1160 Year of the Trees  
**Marriage**: Early 1200 Year of the Trees  
**Age**: 7,185  
**Status**: King of Greenwood the Great  
**Wife**: Valaina  
**Children**: Legolas, Ithilwen, Anariel, Nestaron, Istion, Elergion  
**Height**: 6ft. 4in.  
**Hair**: Silver/gold  
**Eyes**: Smoky gray  
**Character**: A cold person to his wife and children. Has a volatile temper. Though he is a bad Father to his six children he is a great King.

**_Friends of Crown Prince Legolas:_**  
**Name: Celebrian**  
**Meaning**: Silver Queen  
**Race**: Elf  
**Gender**: Elleth  
**Birth**: 560 First Age  
**Marriage**: 109 Third Age  
**Age**: 3,711  
**Status**: Lady of Imladris  
**Husband**: Elrond  
**Children**: Elladan, Elrohir  
**Height**: 5ft. 6in.  
**Hair**: Silver  
**Eyes**: Smoky gray

**Name: Elrond**  
**Meaning**: Star Dome  
**Race**: Elf  
**Gender**: Ellon  
**Birth**: 532 First Age  
**Marriage**: 109 Third Age  
**Age**: 3,739  
**Status**: Lord of Imladris  
**Wife**: Celebrian  
**Children**: Elladan, Elrohir  
**Height**: 6ft. 4in.  
**Hair**: Brown  
**Eyes**: Smoky gray

**Name: Galadriel**  
**Meaning**: Maiden Crowned with a Garland of Bright Radiance  
**Race**: Elf  
**Gender**: Elleth  
**Birth**: 1362 Year of the Trees  
**Marriage**: 67 First Age  
**Age**: 6,983  
**Status**: Lady of Lorien  
**Husband**: Celeborn  
**Children**: Celebrian  
**Height**: 5ft. 6in.  
**Hair**: Gold  
**Eyes**: Light blue

**Name: Celeborn**  
**Meaning**: Silver Tree  
**Race**: Elf  
**Gender**: Ellon  
**Birth**: 1350 Year of the Trees  
**Marriage**: 67 First Age  
**Age**: 6,995  
**Status**: Lord of Lorien  
**Wife**: Galadriel  
**Children**: Celebrian  
**Height**: 6ft. 4in.  
**Hair**: Silver  
**Eyes**: Smoky gray

**Name: Elladan,** Elder twin of Elrohir, son of Elrond  
**Name: Elrohir,** Younger twin of Elladan, son of Elrond  
**Name: Mithrandir(Gandalf),** Istari, Grey Wizard  
**Name: Radagast,** Istari, Brown Wizard  
**Name: Glorfindel,** Seneschal of Imladris  
**Name: Erestor,** Head Counselor to Lord Elrond  
**Name: Haldir,** Marchwarden of Lorien  
**Name: Orophin,** Galadhrim, Brother to Haldir  
**Name: Rumil,** Galadhrim, Brother to Haldir  
**Name: Cirdan,** Lord of the Grey Havens  
**Name: Alyan,** Head Councilor to King Thranduil

* * *

**Namárië! God Bless!**


	2. Valian Years

**Valian Years**

**This might help with the ages, of the elves who lived in the Year of the Trees.**

* * *

Valian time units: Description = Conversion to our time units

1 Valian hour: A full flowering = 7 hours of our time of both Trees

1 Valian day : 12 Valian hours = (7 x 12) 84 hours of our time

1 Valian year: 1000 Valian days = (7 x 12,000)  
or 12,000 Valian hours 84,000 hours of our time, corresponding (84,000 / 8766) to 9 years, 212 days, 18 hours

1 age of the Valar: 100 Valian years = 958 years, 105 days

* * *

**I have only five elves born during the Year off the Trees. They are Legolas, Valaina, Thranduil, Galadriel, and Celeborn. Keep in mind I've made Legolas older than Galadriel and Celeborn.**

Okay, here's how I found their ages: since Legolas was born 1200 Year of the Trees I found his age first.

he lived 300 years during the Years of the Trees, so from the chart above he lived 3 Valian ages, which is 958 years our time.

3 x 958= 2,874

Now add to that All of the First and Second Age

2,874+590 First Age+3,441 Second Age=6,905

Now add 240 because that's were the story begins in the Third age

6,905+240 Third Age =7,145 and That's how I found Legolas's age.

From there I ether added or subtracted to find the other four elves age.

* * *

**Now I know some readers will be displeased with my elves' ages but that was my choice. Also my image of Legolas is from the movie, but my Legolas looks more like his mother than like Thranduil. He is more serious and has more importance in Middle Earth history. I have made Galadriel and Celeborn seem more friendly, I often dislike how they act aloof. Of course that doesn't mean I won't write them like that either. This focuses mainly on the elves, but there will be dwarves, men, and hobbits when I reach the 'Hobbit' and 'Lord of the Rings', but even in those its main focus are elves, because those events will be different too. Another thing my elf/dwarf relations are sort of different, you'll have to wait and find out what is different.**

**Note: I use the name Eryn Galen which means 'Greenwood the Great' before it became Mirkwood. Now you may wonder why I don't use Eryn Lasgalen, because it was called that after the events of Lord of the Rings. Anyway Eryn Lasgalen translates into Wood of Greenleaves. Right now my story is awhile before Eryn Galen becomes Mirkwood, that's why I use Eryn Galen.**

**I've never been a good writer, so please forgive my writing style.**

**Order of elves in cover image: Ithilwen= top left corner, next is Anariel, next is Nestaron, last is Istuion. Elgerion is below Istuion. Tiriel is below Ithilwen. Valaina is below Elgerion. The bottom left corner is Celebrian, the other three you should know.**

* * *

**Namárië! God Bless!**


	3. To Imladris

**Disclaimer: In Introduction!**

**Bold is Elvish  
()= English translation  
[]= Not in the Elvish sentence, but needed in English translation.  
Translations:**  
Eryn Galen=Greenwood the Great  
Naneth=Mother  
Nana=Mom  
Adar=Father  
Ada=Dad  
Little Brother(s)=Gwador tithen(s)  
My love=Meleth-nîn  
My son=Ion-nîn  
Little one(s)=Pen tithen(s)  
My friend=Mellon-nîn  
My Prince=Aryon-nîn  
Thank you=Hannon le

_Italicized is talking with nature=trees, animals, plants_

**Note: Elves mature at 40. I also figure like any race, they have arranged marriages for alliances. It takes a year for an elf baby to be born. Greenwood the Great started being called, Mirkwood during 1050 Third Age by men, because a shadow fell over it.**

**_Royal Guard_**:  
Sadron=(Ellon)Captain/archer  
Thalion=(Ellon) Scout  
Mirima(Elleth)  
Veryan(Ellon)  
Alya(Elleth)  
Maeron(Ellon)  
Nithron(Ellon)  
Raina(Elleth)  
Tirithon(Ellon)  
Miluiel(Elleth)  
Mardion(Ellon)  
Anessen(Ellon)  
Herion(Ellon)  
Miriel(Elleth)  
Authiel(Elleth)  
Maldor(Ellon)  
Nendir(Ellon)  
Caranion(Ellon)  
Lathron(Ellon)  
Glandur(Ellon)

**Age: Spring 240 Third Age**

* * *

**To Imladris**

In **Eryn Galen** all was quiet in the beautiful forest, the Old Forest Road was currently empty, waiting for travelers. Soon a gradual sound of hooves could be heard echoing through the forest. Then onto the road came an entourage of elves. This group of elves was larger than the normal size of a **Eryn Galen** patrol. No, these elves consisted of the Royal family and twenty Royal guards. They were going to Imladris so Queen Valaina could be with her friend Celebrian to give birth to her sixth child within six months, in the fall of that year. Traveling with her was all five of her children, Tiriel her Lady in waiting, and King Thranduil, her cold husband. The Royal guards created a protective ring around their beloved Queen, who was at the center surrounded by her children. In front rode King Thranduil, with his mind full of other things, instead of the safety or comfort of his wife. Riding next to her was the Crown Prince Legolas. Out of all the children he favored his **Naneth's** looks the most.

They have been traveling at a good pace for the last two days, hoping to reach Imladris by the evening. It was still early morning, and it would take most of the afternoon to pass through the mountain path. During all of the morning there had been quiet conversations between the Queen and her children. Legolas saw that the scout he had sent ahead was returning, he left the circle of guards and rode to the nearing scout.  
"Thalion, report." commanded Legolas in a kind tone.  
**"Glân na en aglon, Aryon-nîn. (The pass is clear, my prince)"  
"Man! Hannon le, Thalion. (Good! Thank you, Thalion.)"** Then they returned to the rest of the party.  
When Legolas reached his mother he asked, "We are almost to the mountain pass, **Nana**. We have made good time this morning, do you wish for an hour rest before crossing?"  
"Yes, Las." answered Valaina, using his pet name that only she, Tiriel, and his siblings could use. He than road to where his father was, and politely requested an hour rest for their horses.  
"Fine, but only an hour. Halt, we will rest for an hour." said Thranduil annoyed. Legolas than road back to his **Naneth**, and helped her down her horse.

Back on the ground Queen Valaina let out a sigh of relief. She then unconsciously put a hand in her rounding mid section.  
"I don't know how you can ride so long with out getting sore Las." commented the Queen.  
"I'm use to it." He then handed their horses to a guard to look after. By now his siblings and Tiriel joined them.  
"Do you need any thing M'Lady?" asked Tiriel.  
"Oh no, dear I'm good, but I could use a walk to stretch my legs. Las, is it safe to go for a walk?"  
"Yes, Thalion said all is clear."  
"Good, Ithilwen, Anariel, Nestaron, Istuion, and Tiriel care to join me?"  
"Yes." they all answered. "What about you, my Greenleaf?"  
"I would love to join you, but I better stay." He indicated with his head towards his, **Adar**. "But I shall send Mirima and Veryan to follow at a distance for safety. Do you all have you hidden knives?" They nodded for an affirmative. Valaina pulled her son to the side so no one could hear them, and put her right hand on her eldest child's shoulder and said, **"Tirnen le boen. An le padadbo títong forn hi as lein Adar. Ho voro dorthrúth le an lein pano lávnya limb anír-nîn travel lelyana Imladris bragana. (Guarded, you must be. For you walk on [an even] tight[er] line right now with your Adar. He continually stay[s] anger[y] you for your arrangement, allow[ing] my much desired travel to Imladris happen.)"  
"Avá caure, im nuva teréva. Im dauri caure  
hon andave núf im querna o anrand (Don't fear, I will be fine. I stopped fear[ing] him long before I turned of age.)"** assured Legolas, as he led his **Naneth** back to his siblings. "Stay safe and have a good walk." He watched them until they disappeared among the trees.

Hearing steps he turned around and saw Sadron, the Royal Captain approaching.  
"Captain Sadron."  
"**Aryon-nîn**, the horses have been tended to, can we do anything else for you?"  
"No, your men can relax. Stay in this area, stay alert just in case. I'm going to talk to **Adar**."  
"Yes, **Aryon-nîn**." He bowed quickly and left his prince alone to talk in private with the king. In a blink of an eye, Legolas's face became emotionless. He than walked over to where his **Adar** sat, and sat across from him.  
"**Adar**? I want to thank you for allowing **Nana** and us to go to Imladris for several months. And also that you are going to be there." said Legolas quietly. Thranduil cocked an eyebrow, then said coolly, "Do not presume, that because she is staying in Imladris till the child arrives that I will stay. No I plan on returning home as soon as possible."  
"If you didn't want to come, why bother." asked a greatly irritated Legolas.  
"I have business with that pompous Noldor, Lord Elrond."  
"So that is your lame reason for coming. I hope you tell **Nana** this soon. She will be greatly disappointed, after all you promised to come."  
"Why that elleth! I said nothing of that sort." said Thranduil angrily.  
"Yes, you did. I was there when you promised." Hissed Legolas, he then got up to walk away. But turned and said, "And just to make this clear, Lord Elrond is not pompous." Then walked away from the King. Thranduil watched his heir walk away fuming at what just happened.

Legolas's good day had just turned for the worst when the King said he only came for business, and was not staying. He was quickly thinking of a way to break the news gently to his **Nana** when they returned. Looking at the happy group Legolas, couldn't upset them with the bad news. His face turned dark at the conversation he just had with his **Adar**.  
"Legolas is something wrong? You look deep in thought." asked his **gwador tithen**, Istuion.  
Putting on a happier face he said, "Nothing for you to worry about **gwador tithen**." Ruffling Istuion's brown hair.  
"Come we should get going if we want to make it to Imladris by evening." said Legolas, leading the Queen over to her horse. Quickly every one else got on theirs, and they were soon off with the King in the lead again.

It had not rained in the last few weeks so the mountain pass was dry making it easier to travel. Thought the rout was long and narrow, the **Eryn Galen** elves made it though just under four hours. From the end of the mountain pass it takes three hours to reach Imladris. With mischief in his eyes Nestaron, turned to Istuion and challenged. "I bet I can beat you to the crest of that hill." Pointing to a hill ten miles away. "No way! My horse is faster." Scoffed an equally mischievous Istuion. "Nay my dear **gwador tithens**, Anariel, Tiriel and I can out run you on our lighter steeds." interrupted Ithilwen. To which Anariel and Tiriel nodded in agreement. During this exchange Valaina and Legolas watched with amusement. "Instead of arguing why not race." Suggested the Queen trying to conceal her mirth. "Can we?" asked Anariel. She was looking at Legolas, seeking permission. Valaina's younger children started treating their eldest brother like a **Adar** figure, when they learned that their real **Adar**, Thranduil acted coldly towards them. "This area is free of enemies, so I see no reason not to. What do you say **Adar**?" Thranduil was riding next to his family when Legolas asked the question. Like times before Legolas was trying to include their **Adar** in their fun. Like times before King Thranduil looked at them with cool eyes, and said, "I care not, but are you not to old for all those childish games?" Then he sped up to lead again.

After their **Adar's** answer/rebuke there was an awkward silence. The Royal guards acted like nothing happened for they knew not to interfere with family problems. Though it didn't stop them from giving the King quick, disgusted looks at his back. Inside Legolas was fuming at how their **Adar** treated them. Deciding to cheer his sibling up he said, "Well, I say you shall race, but to make it more interesting and fun there should be a prize for the winner."  
"What is the prize?" asked Tiriel  
"What shall it be **Nana**?" He turned his mischievous eyes to look at his **Naneth**, who's eyes were just as mischief filled.  
"Hmm, the winner...can play pranks for a week without consequences."  
"Yes!" Shouted the racers.  
"Okay, line up here. I will count to three to start the race. Ready?" asked Legolas.  
"Ready" shouted the racers.  
"One, two, three go!" At 'Go!' The horses were off.  
"Thalion, Alya, Maeron, Nithron, Raina, Authiel, Maldor, Nendir, Caranion, and Lathron follow them so no trouble surprises them. For my siblings,and Tiriel are not ones for battle." Commanded Legolas, sending half the Royal Guards to keep his carefree siblings safe. Thranduil gave Legolas, a disapproving scowl when he heard the command, but said nothing.

* * *

Mean while in Imladris, the household servants of Elrond were busily getting rooms ready for the **Eryn Galen** Royal Family and the Lothlorien rulers. Guest chambers were aired, and cleaned. All in Imladris knew that the Queen planned to give birth there, so the Queen's room was done special for her. The kitchen staff cooked all day for the banquet that evening. Elrond holed himself in his study, finishing any important paperwork.

Searching for her husband, the Lady of Imladris, entered his study without knocking.  
"Elrond, how much more is there to do?" She was asking about all the piles of paperwork on his desk.  
"This is the last one, **meleth-nîn**. Did you need something?"  
"No, just to get away from the business out there." She sat down in a chair across from him, picked up a document, starting to read it.  
"We are the twins? They alway love to hang out with the younger Thranduilions."  
"They are for once being well behaved elflings, and cleaning their rooms."  
"Finally! No more important paperwork for several months."  
"This is new. Why so much done?"  
"We can spend as much time with the **Eryn Galen** Royals, as we want, with no important interruptions." He got up, and moved around his desk to reach his wife. Pulling her up into his arms he started kissing her.  
"Maybe we can add another addition to the family." He said between kisses.  
"Hmm, I like that idea." There personal moment was interrupted by a knock at he door.

Separating they quickly made sure they still looked presentable. Then Elrond called enter, and in stepped Glorfindel and Erestor.  
"Do you need something Glorfindel, Erestor?" Asked Elrond on seeing his close friends enter quickly closing the door behind them.  
"No, we don't mean to bother you, but..."  
"My friends we seek sanctuary from the servants!" Said Glorfindel, cutting Erestor's explanation.  
"Sanctuary, you shall get. I can't believe what has gotten into the household staff." Said Celebrian, as she poured some wine for the ellons.  
"Well **meleth-nîn**, we will be hosting three out of the four oldest(Cirdan fourth) elves on Middle Earth. Not to mention your parents are coming too."  
"True, M'Lord." Said Erestor, catching his Lord's point.  
"Still it doesn't mean our lives have to be filled with misery for several hours. That's what it is!" Exclaimed Glorfindel, throwing his hands up in the air.  
"Glorfindel, you know that they only do it to accommodate King Thranduil. Queen Valaina and Legolas, don't mind our arrangements at all. And my parents find Imladris fine the way it is. No, it is better to have this business happen, so we don't have to listen to Thranduil's acid opinions on what is wrong." explained Celebrian. Then they settled onto other topics as they passed the time in Elrond's sturdy.

It was nearing evening, when the adults were interrupted by the entering of Elladan and Elrohir.  
"**Ada**, when are the **Eryn Galen** Royals arriving?" Asked the eldest Elladan, going to his **Adar**.  
"They should be arriving this evening. They might even meet your grandparents along the way." answered Elrond.  
"**Ada**, why does the King not love his family?" Asked Elrohir, carefully since he knew this was a touchy subject. There was a collective silence before Elrond spoke.  
"I don't know **ion-nîn**. Some think it is because the marriage was arranged to unite the Telerin(Sindar) under Thingol and Melain with the few Telerin(Sindar) that joined his kingdom, led by King Orophin. Some think it is because he was forced to abandon his true love, to marry Valaina. We really don't know. Why do you as **ion-nîn**?"  
"It's just, we have noticed, that the younger Thranduilions never talk much of their **Adar**, in a good light. It is mainly Prince Legolas who speaks to their **Adar**, and he never shows him; his emotions." Said Elladan, since they were both talking about the Thranduilions earlier in their rooms.  
"Ah, you have caught on to the strained family tensions **pen tithens**." said Glorfindel. Right then there was a knock on the door. Elrond called to who ever to enter. Entering a servant said, "M'Lords and M'Lady, both the Lothlorien and **Eryn Galen** party have been spotted. They should be at the gate within the hour."  
"**Hannon le**." Then Elrond dismissed the servant.  
"Let us than go down, and get ready to greet our guests." Said the Lady of Imladris, as she headed out the door. With that Elrond's study was emptied quickly.

* * *

The **Eryn Galen** Royals were back together, after Nestaron won the race, when they saw the Lothlorien party. Both parties sped up their horses, and met in the middle. **"Aran Thranduil, Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo! (King Thranduil, A star is shining on the hour of our meeting!)"** Greeted Celeborn, once reaching the **Eryn Galen** party. **"Mae govannen, Celeborn. (Welcome Celeborn.)"** Replied Thranduil. By now the two parties had merged together, traveling in one large group with the Queen and her children still in the middle. After greeting Thranduil cordially, Galadriel left her husband's side, and rode to Valaina. "Valaina, how are you **mellon-nîn**?" "I'm well. Just tired from all this riding." "May I join your group?" "We would be delighted for your company. I must go greet your husband though." Said Legolas, giving Galadriel a kind smile. "You do not have to tarry there long, **ion-nîn**." Said Valaina, before he left. Legolas just nodded in response understanding her meaning. "Good evening, Lord Celeborn." Greeted the Prince, reaching the Lord who was up in the front of the group. "Good evening, Prince Legolas. How is your **Naneth**?" "She is good, but tired from the traveling." Legolas, gave his **Adar** a look after revealing the second bit of news. Thranduil just gave his son a cool look, that translated into she better not be asking to stop. "Well it is good that we are almost to Imladris then." Said Celeborn trying to dispel the tension between **Adar** and son. "If you will excuse me, I'm going to go talk to Haldir." Quickly said Legolas, making an excuse to leave his **Adar's** presence. He then dropped back to where Haldir and his brothers rode. "Hello Haldir." "Hello Prince Legolas. Has your journey been safe?" "Yes, yours?" Haldir answered to the affirmative, then they went onto talking about their recent patrols.

When they were about ten minutes away from the gates of Imladris, Legolas joined his **Naneth** again. Entering Imladris both parties were welcomed by Lord Elrond and his family. Once he was off his horse Legolas, helped his **Naneth** down hers.  
"Valaina, it is so good to see you, my dear friend." Said Celebrian, going up and hugging her friend.  
"It is great to be here, **mellon-nîn**."  
"Let me look at your younger children, they look good as ever, **mellon-nî**n." Elrond's twins by then had finished their greetings to their friends.  
"Come, you must be weary from traveling. Your rooms are ready, and the banquet will be ready in a few hours. You should use that time to rest, especially with the coming child." Said Elrond leading his guest to their chambers. He first showed Galadriel and Celeborn their room, leaving them there to freshen up. Reaching the Rooms for the **Eryn Galen** party Elrond said, "Now with so many guests here I'm sorry to say that Tiriel, Ithilwen and Anariel will have to share a room, along with Nestaron and Istuion. Your rooms are on the right side of the hall. You have a connecting living room to hang out in. Thranduil you have your own room, at the end of the hall." After telling Elrond that he wished to get some business done with him before the banquet, Thranduil entered his room without saying a word to his family. The children and Tiriel entered their rooms, after thanking the hosts, Ellanan and Elrohir were invited by Nestaron, to join them in the living room.

Now it was just Elrond, Celebrian, Valaina, and Legolas left in the hall. Celebrian went to the two rooms on the left of the hall, and opened the doors. She entered ushering her guest in saying, "You used these rooms last time, so I'm giving them to you two again. The living room joins your rooms, great use for family gatherings." "**Hannon le**, Celebrian. This is perfect." Said Legolas, leading his **Nana** into her room.  
"Well we shall leave you to rest until dinner." Said Elrond, then he closed the door after Celebrian joined him in the hall.

* * *

**Namárië! God Bless!**


	4. Talking With Trees

**Disclaimer: In Introduction!**

**Bold is Elvish  
()= English translation  
[]= Not in the Elvish sentence, but needed in English translation.  
Translations:**  
Eryn Galen=Greenwood the Great  
Naneth=Mother  
Nana=Mom  
Adar=Father  
Ada=Dad  
Little Brother(s)=Gwador tithen(s)  
My love=Meleth-nîn  
My son=Ion-nîn  
Little one(s)=Pen tithen(s)  
My friend=Mellon-nîn  
My Prince=Aryon-nîn  
Thank you=Hannon le  
Blue Flame= Luinë Almir

_Italicized is talking with nature=trees, animals, plants_

**Note: Elves mature at 40. I also figure like any race, they have arranged marriages for alliances. It takes a year for an elf baby to be born. Greenwood the Great started being called, Mirkwood during 1050 Third Age by men, because a shadow fell over it.**

**Age: Spring 240 Third Age**

* * *

**Talking With Trees**

Now alone, Valaina lowered herself onto the bed and sighed.  
"Tired **Nana**?" Asked Legolas sitting down next to her, wrapping his arms protectively around her shoulders. She just laid her head on his shoulder and sighed again. Kissing her temple, he got up and made her lie down on the bed.  
"Get some rest **Nana**, you need it after the days of travel. I will be right next door." He then put a blanket over her already sleeping form. Then entered his room, by going through the adjoining living room. Dropping his pack, he freshened up and put on some clean clothes. Finishing that he stepped out onto his balcony overlooking Imladris. Outside next to the balcony was an old maple tree, who's branches reached onto part of the balcony, and they were perfect for a wood elf to sit in. Without hesitation Legolas nimbly walked onto a low branch that touched the balcony.

He quickly climbed higher into the tree, so no one could see him from anywhere. Finding a sturdy branch he sat with his back leaning against the tree, and his legs hanging down on one side of the branch. The tree wrapped its branches more protectively around him. Finally he sighed and let his barriers come down. He let his emotions freely show themselves now that he had no witnesses. Then he heard the voice of the old maple say in his mind,_ 'You are tired Luinë Almir.'  
'Yes, but I will be fine.'_ In truth he was exhausted. The last months had taken a toll on him emotionally and physically.  
'_You must take better care of yourself, **Aryon-nîn**.'  
'My **Nana** and siblings come first in my life.'  
'Tell me your sorrows.'  
'**Adar**, has sent me on patrols for the last three months continuously. The last month has been the hardest because I finally persuaded him to let **Nana**, and my siblings to journey here for her to be with Lady Celebrian to give birth to my new brother. The consequences are harsh though.'  
'What consequences?'_ asked the enraged tree.  
'_He has taken to becoming...more violent.'  
''He hurts you and your family!'  
'Only if he gets really angry. But I always make sure I'm there when they are with him. I can tell when he becomes violent, so I always make them leave before he can hurt them.'  
'Oh, our poor **Luinë** **Almir**, who knows about his actions?'_

By now the other trees of Imladris were listening into the conversation and offering their comfort. Since he was so exhausted Legolas's body slipped into a deep sleep while he talked with the old maple.  
'_Only **Nana**, but I have promised her not to tell anyone. I don't want him to hurt my siblings. And they don't need to fall under his wrath. I don't want them to lose their happiness that they have now. He only struck **Nana**, once. Not ever again since that horrid day yet, but I'm afraid for the day he does again. That's why I stay with her all the time. She is the one who helps me heal and hide if necessary, my bruises and stuff afterwards.'  
'How do you cope.' _asked a weeping willow.  
_'I've just learned to, I guess. I've done it ever since I turned 25.'_  
_'You were so young, **Luinë** **Almir**.' _said a shocked birch.  
_'I know but that day he hit **Nana**.'_  
_'Show us your memory, so we can share your sorrow.' _asked a robin who had joined into the conversation along with other animals gathered around the tree.  
_'Alright my friends, come I shall show you.'_

* * *

**_Flashback:  
1225 Year of the Trees, in Doriath_**

**_In the palace of King Thingol of Doriath, all was quiet in the royal family's wing, but for the sound of soft feet. Those feet belonged to one Prince Legolas, who had just turned 25 that day. Earlier there was a feast given in his honor, but now it was late and he was going to his Naneth's room to bid her good night. Approaching her room his extra sensitive elvin ears picked up the arguing being muffled by the thick door. Right away he knew it was his Nana and Adar arguing. He stopped before her door debating on what to do. Lately his parents had started to argue a lot. Nana tried to hide it, but he knew. He knew his Adar didn't love him like they way Naneth or they way his grandparents loved him. When he began his schooling, he tried his best to please his Adar. He became the best in all of his classes just to please his Adar. But still his Adar never said the words he always wanted to hear 'I Love You, My Son.' No all he gets each day is a cool face from his Adar.  
_**

**_Still he hoped that Thranduil would warm up to him. Gathering his bearings he straightened up to his full height of six feet six inches and opened the door. Ever since he turned twenty he had stopped growing. Stepping in he closed the door and looked to his parents. Both his parents were surprised to see him, but Thranduil was the first to recover. Turning to his wife he shouted, "You sent for him didn't you!" He approached her with menace in his eyes.  
"No!" Shouted Valaina and Legolas at the same time. She was backing up, while Legolas started to rush over to defend his Naneth. But he was too late. Thranduil's hand descended in a flash across her left cheek, the force was so strong, it made her head snap that way too. There was a moment of shock for all three, then Thranduil twirled around quickly, shoved his son out of his way, and strode out of Valaina's room slamming the door.  
_**

**_Legolas got up quickly from the floor, and rushed to his Naneth.  
"Nana! Are you okay?" He laid his hand gently on her reddened left cheek.  
"Yes, Las." She set her hand over his that was still on her cheek.  
"Nana, from now on I'm going to do anything in my power to protect you. I will not let him hit you again. This I promise you." He led her to the bed, and sat them down.  
"Oh Las, No! He could hurt you."  
"I would gladly take it to protect you, and any future siblings. Shh, no more of that now." He set a finger on her lips to silence her protests.  
_**

**_Soon she fell asleep, and he went to his room. Going to the window he looked at the stars and made a vow to Iluvatar, and Yavanna his Godmother.  
"Iluvatar, Godmother Yavanna, I make this promise to you. From this day forward I will not allow my Adar's coldness destroy my Nana's happiness. I have had a vision from Irmo about future siblings, they too shall fall under my protection. Please bless my promise." He looked at the stars hoping for a sign. Then a greenish light appeared before him and formed into Yavanna.  
"Legolas, Grandson of Melian, my kin. I bing word from Iluvatar and he blesses this promise. I also bless your promise. You shall be the anchor in your family." Then she disappeared into her light again, but Before going she gave him a kiss on the temple, and whispered in his ear, "Remember you are the Luinë Almir. Forever blessed by Iluvatar."_**

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

The trees and animals were silent, after witnessing the memory.  
'_From that day forward I did my best in every thing, not to please my **Adar**, but to protect my beloved **Nana**. I always knew I would become a warrior, but now I'm a warrior with two purposes. To protect my people, and my beloved family.'_  
'_You are truly blessed by Iluvatar.' _Said a red squirrel. Then the old maple gently said, '_Your **Naneth** is waking up, if you want to be there when she is fully awake you must wake up now **Luinë** **Almir**.'  
'Thank you, friend.'_ Quickly Legolas pulled himself out of sleep, the first thing he saw when his eyes cleared was a circle of animals surrounding him sitting on other branches.  
"I do enjoy you company, but I must go now and see to my **Nana**." With that he jumped down onto the balcony quietly landing on his feet without a sound, very experienced now with that move. He checked himself in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable, then headed into his **Nana's** room.

* * *

**Namárië! God Bless!**


	5. The Legend of Amarmir

**Disclaimer: In Introduction!**

**Bold is Elvish  
()= English translation  
[]= Not in the Elvish sentence, but needed in English translation.  
Translations:**  
Eryn Galen=Greenwood the Great  
Naneth=Mother  
Nana=Mom  
Adar=Father  
Ada=Dad  
Little Brother(s)=Gwador tithen(s)  
My love=Meleth-nîn  
My son=Ion-nîn  
Little one(s)=Pen tithen(s)  
My friend=Mellon-nîn  
My Prince=Aryon-nîn  
Thank you=Hannon le  
Blue Flame= Luinë Almir  
Bearer of Amarmir=Colindor Amarmiron  
Brother=Gwador  
Please=Saes

Italicized is talking with nature=trees, animals, plants

**Note: Elves mature at 40. I also figure like any race, they have arranged marriages for alliances. It takes a year for an elf baby to be born. Greenwood the Great started being called, Mirkwood during 1050 Third Age by men, because a shadow fell over it.**

**Jewel of Earth=Amarmir: I created a jewel for earth since there is one for air, water, and fire. I've fiddled with the time line making things fit for my purposes. I'm not messing with the silmarils history, so I created my own jewel.**

**Ilfirin Fëa(Immortal Spirit)=All elves have a necklace with a gem that glows showing their immortality. Ilfirin Fëa refers to their glowing gem. It is usually given to them when they become adults at 40.**

**Chemise=In the classical usage it is a simple garment worn next to the skin to protect clothing from sweat and body oils.**

**Age: Spring 240 Third Age**

* * *

**The Legend of Amarmir**

Waking up Valaina wasn't surprised to see her son, Legolas watching over her.  
"Did you get some rest to, my **Luinë** **Almir**?" She sat up wrapping her arms around her expanding stomach.  
"Yes, I did **Nana**. The feast is in an hour and a half, I'm afraid we have to wear royal attire to it." He made a grimace, hating the heavy and uncomfortable robes.  
"Alright, please, could you get Tiriel, for me?"  
"Sure." He left her room, and knocked on his sisters door.  
"Yes, **Aryon-nîn**?" Asked Tiriel, who opened the door.  
"Tiriel, could you please help **Nana** dress in her royal robes?"  
"Sure, I'll be right there."  
"Please tell my sisters to put on their royal attire too. I'll go tell my brothers, meet me out here in five?"  
"Sounds good, Elrond's sons are still with them I believe."  
"Thanks for that news. See you again in five." He then entered his brothers room, sure enough Elrond's son's were there.

Hearing the door open the ellons looked up from what they were doing to see Legolas enter.  
"Do you need something, Legolas?" Asked Istuion, walking to his big brother.  
"No, I came to tell you that you need to wear your royal robes." At this all four ellons let out a groan. "I know, all of us feel the same, even **Nana**. Just be glad your not the crown prince." At that comment his younger **gwadors** gave him a face of horror.  
"We'll meet in the hall in an hour." Then he exited, meeting Tiriel in the hall. He held the door for her as she entered the Queen's room, and followed her in.  
"I'll be in my room getting ready too. Come get me when you are ready." Said Legolas, giving his friend, Tiriel a hug. Then he left for his room.

Within an hour the **Eryn** **Galen** Royals were all gathered in the hall. Secretly courting each other Legolas escorted Tiriel to the banquet. As it was expected King Thranduil escorted his Queen to the banquet hall, with their children following. As they entered they were announced:  
"Their Majesties King Thranduil and Queen Valaina of **Eryn Galen**." The King wore a rich attire of green satin and silks. His head was crowned with a crown of shining gold. The Queen wore a simple but elegant, white dress, and adorning her head was a beautiful mithril circlet, that held a diamond in the center.  
"His royal highness, Crown Prince Legolas of **Eryn Galen**, and her Ladyship, Lady Tiriel of **Eryn** **Galen**." They glided into the room with an aura of calmness and peace. Legolas was attired mostly in varying shades of blue; he wore a persian blue velvet tunic that ran to mid thigh over a light blue chemise, he had on black trousers with black dress boots, his robe was dark blue with silver leaves embroidered around the hem, and last of all his head was adorned with a circlet. Since he was the crown prince, the circlet was made of gold and mithril, the bands of metal were shaped and woven together like vines with leaves, in the front the circlet created a v-shape resting on his forehead. Nestled in the v-shape of the circlet rested a beautiful sapphire. With his ethereal light he looked like a floating blue flame. Beside him Tiriel was just as ethereal in a royal purple silk gown with a modest v-neck, and she wore a simple circlet of mithril with a opal in the middle.  
"Their highnesses Princess Ithilwen and Anariel of **Eryn** **Galen**." The twins elleths walked in wearing dresses in shades of white, they wore mithril circlets each adorned with a pearl.  
"Their highnesses Prince Nestaron and Istuion of **Eryn** **Galen**." The twin Ellons strode in wearing different shades of dark red. They too wore circlets of mithril, but their gems were red rubies.

Being royalty they sat at the high table in the front of the room. Thranduil sat on the left of Lord Elrond, who sat at the head of the table. Valaina sat next to her husband with Legolas on her other side. Tiriel sat on the other side of Legolas. The other elves at the high table with the **Eryn** **Galen** Royal included Galadriel, Celebrian, Elrond's sons, Celeborn, Glorfindel, Erestor, and some other important lords and ladies. Once all were seated the Lord of Imladris gave leave for the serving to begin, immediately all sorts of delicious foods were set before their guests. During dinner the conversation at the high table was quiet, and evolved around safe topics like the defense of their separate kingdoms. Once dinner was done, they all moved to the Hall of Fire, where the dancing was.

As it was custom The Lord and Lady of Imladris opened the dance together, with their family and friends dancing around them; Celeborn and Galadriel, Elladan danced with Ithilwen, Elrohir with Anariel, Nestaron and Istuion each found a Imladris maiden to be their partners, as it was required Thranduil danced rather stiffly with Valaina, and lastly Legolas and Tiriel paired up; dancing ever so gracefully around the floor. Once the first dance was done, new partners were found, Legolas led his **Naneth** in a dance after Thranduil led her off the dance floor then left her.  
"How are you holding up **Nana**?" He asked whisking her around the floor.  
"Well, but I think I'll stop dancing after this, I just can't stand up very long any more."  
"Do you wish to go rest in your room?"  
"No, I would like to stay and watch my children enjoy themselves." She said that while watching Ithilwen happily converse with a Imladris ellon. Once that dance was done, Legolas lead his Naneth, to a chair by a window, so that she could watch all that was going on.  
"Go, dance with someone and have some fun." Said Valaina, urging her eldest to relax and enjoy the evening.  
"Are you sure?" He asked while eyeing his **Adar**, who was approaching them.  
"Yes, go. He won't do anything in public."  
"Please tell me if you leave, and try not to be alone with him. You will call me if you need help, **Nana**." Referring to their special connection to the Great Music.  
"Yes, if I need help, I'll have the trees tell you, or call through the music. Now go!" She gave him a smile and playfully shoved him towards a group of gigging elleths.

Instead of approaching the giggling elleths, to their disappointment, he looked around for a certain elleth. Spotting said elleth he moved towards where she was. Tiriel saw Legolas approaching from across the room and gave him a comforting smile which he returned. She then excused herself from the elleth she was talking to, and met him in the middle of the room.  
"You have no dancing partner, **Aryon-nîn**." She said raising a teasing eyebrow.  
"No, you see I have my eyes set on a certain fair elleth." He played along with her with a twinkle in his eyes.  
"Who might this 'fair elleth' be? I hope I don't have to compete with her for your love." She said, while taking his offered hand, leading her into a dance. For several years now Legolas and Tiriel had been quietly courting. The only ones who knew were his siblings and **Nana**. In truth Valaina was very happy with their courtship. They had kept it quiet so the king wouldn't know, because he didn't like Tiriel very well.  
"Oh, no one can compete with you my Tiriel." He happily danced her around the floor, ignoring the curious looks they were getting. Finishing the dance, they left the dance floor and went to stand by a large window, not too far from his Naneth.

They stood quietly just looking at the stars together for a few minutes.  
"What are you thinking **meleth-nîn**?" She looked into his eyes of cerulean blue.  
"It's just great to see you, **Nana**, and my siblings so happy this evening." He said while giving her hand a loving squeeze.  
"You look happier too **meleth-nîn**."  
"I am." Seeing their friends and family gathering around the fire he said, "Come let us go join our friend by the fire." He led her to a seat next to his **Naneth**. Gathered around the fire were both the **Eryn** **Galen**, and Lothlorein ruling families, along with Elrond and his family, Erestor, and Glorfindel. The only one missing was Thranduil who was talking with his royal guards in a far conner.  
"**Nana**, tell us a story we don't know yet." Requested Istuion, the scholarly one in her family.  
"Well, lets see few here know about the **Amarmir**, I believe?"  
"The Jewel of Earth? Is it not a legend?" Asked Erestor full of interest.  
"Nay, we have seen it once in our long life." Interjected Celeborn, referring to himself and his wife.  
"Where?" Asked Glorfindel, who only heard of it through legend.  
"We saw it in Doriath. We only got a glimpse of it though." said Galadriel.  
"What is the legend? I haven't read or heard of it yet." Asked Istuion, looking to his **Naneth**.  
"Erestor, I believe you know the most about the legend. You tell what you know, and then the true story will be revealed." Suggested Valaina, in a kind voice.  
"**Hanna le**, your majesty. Get comfortable, this is an old legend." By now the who hall was quiet listening to the Legend of the **Amarmir**. Even Thranduil was listening from a corner, for he knew not of the jewel nor the legend.

Clearing his throat Erestor began: "Legend says before the Silmarils were created Iluvatar, knew that they would end up residing in air, water, and fire. But there was none for earth. So the Valar at his bidding created the **Amarmir**. Now legend says the **Amarmir**, is a blue jewel that Iluvatar hallowed himself, that holds the light of Telperion and Laurelin, which Varda poured in. Also within the jewel is the Great Music which Iluvatar himself set in. It is called **Amarmir**, because Yavanna was bid by Iluvatar, to put in it the spirit of her trees and animals. Once it was finished Aulë, made a fine chain of beautiful mithril to set it in. There is a prophecy about the one who would receive it.

**_Son of the Eldar  
Blessed by Iluvatar  
Born with an eternal light  
Ever shinning bright_**

**_To you given is Amarmir  
Greater in power than a Silmaril  
To only you will it show its power  
By it life will again flower_**

**_Never will evil touch that shining jewel_**

The legend says that it was given to an elf from Doriath, who traveled to Valinor. But there are no records of an elf going to Valinor. It isn't mentioned again in legend until the Sack of Doriath. I have read and heard that the one who had **Amarmir**, used his born gift of nature to help some elleths and children escape unnoticed. After that no one knows what happened to him and the **Amarmir**. Some say it was lost when King Orophin led the Sindar to **Eryn Galen**, lost in Anduin The Great River. Others say the dwarves took it. Even some think it is still with that same elf if he is still alive, which many doubt. And that is the legend of the **Amarmir**." Finished Erestor, who had the whole hall's attention.

There was a silence for a moment as all absorbed the legend.  
"Lady Galadriel, though you only got a glimpse of it what was it like and how did you see it?" Asked Ithilwen, very intrigued by the legend.  
"Oh Ithilwen, it was like being in the presence of the Two trees again. No other light have I see so, created out of pureness and love. It is so different from the Silmarils because it was not created out of desire to control the light. No, anything created my the hands of the Valar and Iluvatar is pure. As to how I saw it, I cannot recall for it was a fleeting glance." Spoke Galadriel with awe in her voice.  
"It must be a great jewel indeed for it to leave such a feeling after a fleeting glance." Commented Elrond, who new the Legend well.  
"Yes, it is a powerful jewel." Said Valaina, gazing out over the crowd, looking for her eldest son. Knowing the legend by heart Legolas, had wandered around the room to a large window to look at the stars.  
"**Nana**, will you tell us the true story now?" Asked Istuion.  
"I would love to, but it is not my story to tell."  
"But you said you would tell us the true story." Said a confused Anariel.  
"Yes, I did dear. But why not ask the bearer of **Amarmir**, yourself?" She said in a cryptic tone.  
A murmur then arose in the hall of fire, upon learning that the bearer of Amarmir, was there.  
"He's here, Queen Valaina! Do we know him?" Excitedly asked Elladan awed by the legend, that turned out to be true.  
"Yes, you do. In face I shall introduce you to him." As she was saying this, she asked through the Great Music if Legolas would reveal his story, to which he replied yes.

Getting up she walked through the crowd of elves, as they parted for her. Legolas watched calmly as she made her way towards him. Reaching her eldest she whispered in his ear and said, "**Ion-nîn**, it is time to reveal more of your heritage. Are you ready?" He whispered back, "I am, **Nana**." Then kissed her temple. The other elves watched this with great curiosity. Then they turned to the elvin crowd, and Valaina announced in a clear voice, "Elves of Imladris, Lothlorien, and **Eryn Galen**, I present to you the **Colindor** **Amarmiron**." There was a collective look of shock and surprise. Legolas and Valaina walked back to their circle of friends as the other elves stared at them. In his corner Thranduil watched in shock as well, but once recovering his face darkened in anger at the valuable news that his wife had kept from him.

Reaching their friends Valaina took her seat again, while Elrond gave his to Legolas, and found another one. The silence was broken by Nestaron asking, "Why have you not told us Legolas?" He had a slightly hurt expression. Legolas held his hands out to his **gwador** who took it and sat on his lap, Legolas said, "I would have told my you my siblings, but I was sworn to secrecy by the Valar to tell only three other, until it was time to reveal it."  
"Oh, we understand don't we?" Said Istuion, looking out among the other elves, who nodded their heads in understanding. All but Thranduil who was fuming at the news.  
"Will you tell us the true story of **Amarmir**?" Asked Erestor, with quill and paper in hand.  
"I would be delighted." Nestaron and Istuion by now were sitting by there **gwador's** feet looking at, Legolas with impatience.

Legolas took a moment to look at his audience before starting his story.  
"Much of what you said is true, Erestor. I shall fill in the gaps though. You see when I came of age at 40, long before the creation of the Silmarils, Grandmother Melian, took me to Valinor to visit her kin Yavanna. We spent about two weeks there visiting our kin. While there I was summoned before the Council of the Valar, even Ulmo was there. Coming before the Valar, I was presented with a most beautiful gem held by Yavanna. Thinking it was a test I didn't take it right away, not wanting to have folly follow me if it was." He paused for a moment to muse over that meeting. "As it turned out it was a test of sorts, you see by me not taking it I passed their test of character. Then Yavanna herself stepped down from her chair and presented me with the gem. I took it and as I held it the strangest sensation came over me. The light of the jewel sought out my spirit, and they combined into one, so now our fates are tied. The gem itself is very beautiful and very light. They made me swear to not tell anyone, beyond Melain, and **Naneth**, and someone else, who will remain nameless for now. [That someone else is Tiriel.] I was not told why it was made but, now I know. Yavanna taught me how to use the power of the **Amarmir**, I have never used it on middle earth yet in my long life. Before leaving Valinor, Aulë added something to the gem." Stopping there, he took out a chain from under his chemise.

There hanging on the chain was **Amarmir**, what surprised the elves was that it was inlaid in a greenleaf pendant.  
The jewel itself was a beautiful sky blue color.  
"Aulë added the greenleaf, since it is my **Ilfirin** **Fëa**." Explained Legolas, because Celeborn ask why the greenleaf was there.  
"I don't understand, shouldn't it shine more since it holds the light of the Two trees?" Asked Elrohir, confused at the small amount of light it gave off.  
"Watch." Said Legolas mysteriously, and whispered a spell in the tongue of the Valar. Instantly the jewel lit up. The light was so bright some of the elves covered their eyes. Now those sitting around Legolas were not effected by the light, instead they looked on with awe as the light surrounded him making his elvin light brighter. Then he whispered another spell in the tongue of the Valar, and the light disappeared, he slipped it back under his chemise again.  
"What happened once you returned to Doriath?" Asked Celebrian, staring in wonder at Legolas.  
"I did as the Valar commanded, I told only Grandmother Melain, **Naneth**, and that someone else when they came of age. Since it is inlaid in my **Ilfirin** **Fëa**, our fates are bound together. Anyway I rarely take it off, so no one sees it. When I heard of the Silmarils I had an inkling that they were tied to **Amarmir** some way. When my grandfather Thingol, was killed by the dwarves, the crown fell to my mother, but she passed it to my nephew Dior, by request from the Valar in a vision. Now during the Sack of Doriath I had a choice I new I couldn't reveal the power of the **Amarmir**, then for it was not time. My choices were to join the fighting or to help **Nana** and some elleths and children escape. I decided to help the escapees. Using my gift of nature we escaped through a small garden gate hidden by vines. Once we were done I left them in the protection of nearby trees, with **Nana** in charge and tried to find more of our people. I eventually found my Grandfather King Oropher and my **Adar**, with a medium group of elves who had survived. From there on we traveled until we reached **Eryn** **Galen**, and the Silvan elves accepted King Oropher, as their king. So here ends the true story of **Amarmir**." Finished Legolas with a captivated audience.

Now the elves were quite amazed at the story they just witnessed, and they looked at the Crown Prince with awe. Knowing her son hated the attention, Valaina knew it was time to retire.  
Turning to Imladris's Lord and Lady she said, "This has been a very good evening, but I have tired. **Saes** excuse me, for I am going to turn in."  
"Here **Nana**, let me escort you to your room." Said Legolas, happy with the excuse to leave the room. Then they got up and left, with Tiriel following them.

* * *

**Namárië! God Bless!**


	6. The Fight

**Disclaimer: In Introduction!**

**Bold is Elvish  
()= English translation  
[]= Not in the Elvish sentence, but needed in English translation.  
Translations:**  
Eryn Galen=Greenwood the Great  
Naneth=Mother  
Nana=Mom  
Adar=Father  
Ada=Dad  
Little Brother(s)=Gwador tithen(s)  
My love=Meleth-nîn  
My son=Ion-nîn  
Little one(s)=Pen tithen(s)  
My friend=Mellon-nîn  
My Prince=Aryon-nîn  
Thank you=Hannon le  
Blue Flame= Luinë Almir  
Bearer of Amarmir=Colindor Amarmiron  
Brother=Gwador  
Please=Saes  
Sun=Anor

_Italicized is talking with nature=trees, animals, plants_

**Note: Elves mature at 40. I also figure like any race, they have arranged marriages for alliances. It takes a year for an elf baby to be born. Greenwood the Great started being called, Mirkwood during 1050 Third Age by men, because a shadow fell over it.**

**Jewel of Earth=Amarmir: I created a jewel for earth since there is one for air, water, and fire. I've fiddled with the time line making things fit for my purposes. I'm not messing with the silmarils history, so I created my own jewel.**

**Ilfirin Fëa(Immortal Spirit)=All elves have a necklace with a gem that glows showing their immortality. Ilfirin Fëa refers to their glowing gem. It is usually given to them when they become adults at 40.**

**Age: Spring 240 Third Age**

* * *

**The Fight**

The next morning Legolas woke up just as **anor's** rays started to show. Getting up he walked out on to the balcony, standing there the warmth of **anor**, was soaked up in his nightclothes clad body. He closed his eyes, listening to the voice of nature. He heard the happy chirping of birds, and the waking voices of the trees.  
'_Good morning **Luinë** **Almir**, did you get enough rest? You were up late telling about **Amarmir**.'_ Spoke the old maple.  
'Good morning, **mellon-nîn**, yes I am rested.' They conversed a few more minutes as **anor**, rose. Then Legolas reentered his room to get dressed for the day. After dressing he quietly check on his **Nana**, who was still resting. He looked into his siblings rooms to find his brothers sound asleep. His sisters were just as fast asleep. Before leaving his sisters room, he kissed Tiriel on the temple, waking her a little.  
"You're awake already **meleth-nîn**?" She asked sleepily.  
"Yes, just a habit. Now go back to sleep." He watched as she fell back into the realm of dreams. Leaving the room he walked through the quiet halls of Imladris. Since all stayed up quiet late, no one except him was up. He took this time to go out and talk to the animals that resided in Imladris. Finding a nice large clearing with some trees, he sat down with his back against an oak, and using his nature gift, sent out a gentle invitations to the animals to join him if they desired to.

Upon hearing the gentle invitation many of Imladris's animals, made their way to the clearing. If someone passed that clearing they would see the **Eryn** **Galen** Prince surrounded by wildlife, with a squirrel perched on his shoulder and a vixen nestled in his lap. Legolas sat their enjoying the company of the animals. Suddenly, a squirrel threw an acorn at him, causing him to release a musical laugh. It was midmorning when Celeborn, and Galadriel found him in the clearing encircled by the animals. Knowing they were there, Legolas gave them a polite tip of his head. Galadriel let out a mirth filled laugh on seeing the same squirrel throw an acorn at the prince. Legolas caught the acorn and threw it back at the furry rodent.  
"This is a lovely sight, Prince Legolas, I hate to break it up, but we were charged by Celebrian to find you for a late breakfast." Said Celeborn, chuckling at the squirrel's antics.  
"Well, we better not keep her waiting, then M'Lord." He then got up, and sent the animals on their way, before joining the rulers of Lothlorien.

They went in and headed to the dinning room, Legolas stopped at the table set for the **Eryn** **Galen** guards to talk to Captain Sadron.  
"Sadron, which guards is my **Adar**, taking back with him."  
"He is taking half of us back with him." Replied Sadron, looking very uncomfortable.  
"I see." Said Legolas with bitterness, upon seeing the captain's uncomfortableness he softened his tone, "Don't worry **mellon-nîn**, I know it is on the king's orders." Then he left to his table. Reaching his chair he saw his **Nana**, and gave her a kiss on her cheek before taking a seat. Legolas noted that his **Adar**, was the only one absent.  
"Prince Legolas, I was wondering would you allow me to take a closer look at **Amarmir**?" asked Erestor.  
"Sure." He took the jewel off, and handed it over to the councilor.

A servant approached Valaina, and said, "Your Majesty, the King has requested for you to meet with him privately."  
"Tell him I'll be right there." She said, then turned to her son.  
"**Nana**, you should know that he will be probably telling you that he is leaving soon." Spoke Legolas, gently.  
"But he promised to stay." Said the queen with disappointment.  
"I know."  
"I should go, it's not good to keep him waiting." She said softly, then got up and left. While they were talking, the other elves at the table quietly talked so they could listen to what they were saying.

The meal continued smoothly as the elves conversed quietly. Some point during the meal Legolas, had wandered over to a window to look outside. Tiriel kept on slipping discreet glance over to where he stood. On such a glance she saw that he had a very far away look in his eyes. Knowing that he was having a vision, she quickly got up and hurried over to him.  
"**Aryon-nîn**?" She asked, while gently shaking his shoulders. Quickly Legolas was snapped out of the vision. "What did you see Legolas?" She asked, seeing a troubled look in his eyes.  
"**Nana**." He quietly whispered, he took her hand and quickly led her back to the table of curious onlookers.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt this good meal, but I must request the help of Celeborn and Galadriel for a few minutes." Hearing the request they got up and went to the Prince. Right then Erestor handed **Amarmir**, back to Legolas, who handed it to Tiriel quietly saying, "Hold this for me, I have to go take care of something between the King and **Nana**. Keep my siblings here. Don't let them follow. Ask for help if need be, but don't let them follow." She nodded understanding the urgent command in his tone. Then slipped the precious jewel around her neck, slipping it under her dress to keep it safe.  
"Follow me." Commanded the Prince, turning around, and leaving the room quickly with the Lothlorien rulers following with concern on their faces.

Captain Sadron was just getting up to follow when Tiriel said, "Captain you don't need to follow. The prince will settle what ever he went to do." Though she said it kindly there was an undertone of command, which he caught. He sat back down knowing that what she said was true.  
"What troubles our **gwador**?" Asked Anariel going up to Tiriel. Tucking a loose hair behind Anariel's ear she said, "I don't know for sure, but something involving your parents. He had a brief vision, that's why I went to him."  
"Should we not go with him?" Asked Ithilwen getting up to leave.  
"No, he bid me to keep you here, **saes** let us not add to his troubles right now." She led the elleths back to their seats. The Imladris elves watched this exchange full of curiosity, but said nothing. The **Eryn** **Galen** Royals sat there quietly as they waited for their **gwador**, and **Nana's** return.

Walking quickly through Elrond's halls Legolas explained to the Lothlorien rulers, what he needed them to do.  
"M'Lord and M'Lady, once we reached my parents I need you Galadriel to get my **Naneth**, away from the vicinity. Celeborn I need you to clear the hall of people. Then leave and return back to my siblings." The older elf said all this with unquestionable authority.  
"What about you Legolas?" Asked a concerned Galadriel, who knew a little of the family strife.  
Furrowing his brows he said, "I will deal with my **Adar**, but I don't want **Naneth**, there." Nearing the hall where the Greewood Royals were staying they heard shouting.  
"WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME ABOUT 'HIM' HAVING **AMARMIR**!" Shouted Thranduil.  
"What right do you have of knowing?" She replied in a slightly lower voice. Legolas began to run, on hearing their raising voices.  
"I'M HIS **ADAR**!"  
"Well you sure don't act like one." She replied with coldness this time.  
"WHY YOU..." It was about then Legolas came running into the hall, to see his **Adar**, raise his hand. Without hesitation he ran and put himself between his parents. This resulted in him receiving the slap. Seeing that it was Legolas, who came to his **Naneth's**, defense Thranduil angrily said, "WHY IS IT YOU ALWAY APPEAR! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He than tried to shove Legolas out of the way, to reach Valaina. But Legolas was to quick blocking his fathers attempts.

Locking arms with his **Adar**, he forced/walked him into his **Adar's**, room.  
"Galadriel **saes**, get her out of here." Said Legolas in a calm voice, referring to his **Naneth**. Quickly Galadriel led the shocked Queen away. Celeborn moved as if to help the Prince.  
"**Saes**, close the door and leave us. Make sure the hall is cleared." Said Legolas with command, stopping Celeborn's movements. Not questioning the Prince's actions, Celeborn closed the door and made sure the hall was clear. Then he left to join his wife, and the Queen. All the while Thranduil was struggling with his son.

Once Legolas knew they were alone he released his hold on Thranduil and stood back. Right away he received a punch in his jaw.  
"HOW DARE YOU!"  
"I do dare, **Naneth**, doesn't deserve your anger or abuse."  
"She's my wife, I can do as I please." Said Thranduil calmer.  
"Yes, she is your wife, but you treat her more like property, which she is not." Retorted Legolas, coolly looking at the king.  
"Don't you start telling me how to treat my wife." Ground out Thranduil.  
"I will, because when it comes to family matters, you don't care. Don't think I don't know about your secret lady. I know she is the reason you want to return so soon." Now Legolas didn't even bother with hiding his dislike for his **Adar**, in his eyes.  
Pointing to his son, "You stay out of my personal business."  
"It became my business, when you are unfaithful to **Nana**. I don't know if she knows, but I have protected my siblings from that knowledge. If they ever find out I think you will loose all respect that they have left for you."  
"I'm their **Adar**, they better respect me." Growled Thranduil, growing angrier as time passed. Snorting Legolas said, "Like **Nana** said you sure don't act like one." His eyes grew sorrowful, "What I don't understand is why? Why don't you love us?"

A cruel smile came over the king's face, "I never loved your **Naneth**, because she is weak and we are to different. I hate her, she is always coddling you guys. But worst of all I know I can never be like her, so I hater her and you." Legolas calmed his growing temper before releasing his carefully chosen words.  
"How can you hate her. She is a good compassionate elleth. She is a good queen, the people love her. She does not coddle us, she does only what any loving **Naneth** does, she worries for us and that comes out in her being protective. It's true you are very different, but you could try to meet in the middle. Yes, you will never be like her, but you could try. She tries to love you, but it's hard for her when all you do is use her and then ignore her. That's the thing you don't even try to love her or us. You don't care. If you did you would at least try." As he spoke Thranduil grew angrier and angrier, until her yelled, "YOU'RE RIGHT I DON'T CARE! I NEVER HAVE CARED FOR HER AND NEVER WILL! AND YOU, THE CHILDREN ARE JUST LIKE HER!" Then he advanced on his son.

Legolas knew he had crossed the line with some of the things he said, but they were true and needed to be said. Knowing what was coming next he prepared himself for the fight. He avoided the first blow, but the second landed in his stomach. He didn't try to land punches of his own, only blocked the ones that came. Thranduil cursed and taunted him as he landed each blow. Legolas tried to call to his **Adar**, trying to talk him out of his rage. Soon they ended on the ground, with Legolas pinning Thranduil. Though Legolas was considered light and lithe, he was a trained warrior who knew how to take down bigger opponents. And Thranduil was bigger, and broader than his son. Legolas was distracted by avoiding a punch, and didn't see the empty marble water pitcher aimed for his head. The force of the object was so hard it knocked the Prince out, and left a gash on the left side of his head.

Getting up Thranduil dusted himself off, and looked at his son as a puddle of blood started forming. He then said with distain, "You fight fair, making you weak." Grabbing his traveling bag he left the room with his son still unconscious. He went out to the courtyard where he told the royal guards to meet him earlier that morning. Sure enough in the courtyard by their horses stood Sadron, Thalion, Veryan, Maeron, Nithron, Maldor, Nendir, Caranion, Lathron, and Glandur, the ones who were picked to head back to **Eryn** **Galen**. Also out in the courtyard, waited the The Lord of Imladris, to bid them good bye. Saying a quick and terse farewell Thranduil mounted his horse and left Imladris.

Finishing his duty Elrond, went back to the dinning hall were every one was.  
"You can all relax now, Thranduil is gone." He said on seeing the tense elves left in the room.  
"Where is Legolas?" Asked Tiriel, upon not seeing her beloved enter with Elrond.  
"I thought he was here."  
"No, we thought he was with you bidding the King farewell." Spoke Glorfindel.  
"No, he didn't come out with Thranduil." Now Elrond was concerned, one of his guest was unaccounted for. Gasping Valaina said to herself, "He wouldn't!" All turned to her, looking expectantly.  
"Who is 'He', and what wouldn't 'He' do?" Asked a concerned Celebrian. Not answering Valaina got up, and ran out of the room.  
For a moment all were shocked before they ran after the queen.  
"**Nana**, what is wrong?" Asked Nestaron, when they were close enough to her. Instead of answering she just ran. Reaching the hall where the **Eryn** **Galen** royalty were being hosted she ran straight to Thranduil's guest room door, with the others following. She quickly threw open the door, and the sight made her cry. There lying in a ever growing puddle of his own blood laid a bloodied and bruised Legolas.

* * *

**Namárië! God Bless!**


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: In Introduction!**

**Bold is Elvish  
()= English translation  
[]= Not in the Elvish sentence, but needed in English translation.  
Translations:**  
Eryn Galen=Greenwood the Great  
Naneth=Mother  
Nana=Mom  
Adar=Father  
Ada=Dad  
Little Brother(s)=Gwador tithen(s)  
My love=Meleth-nîn  
My son=Ion-nîn  
Little one(s)=Pen tithen(s)  
My friend=Mellon-nîn  
My Prince=Aryon-nîn  
Thank you=Hannon le  
Blue Flame= Luinë Almir  
Bearer of Amarmir=Colindor Amarmiron  
Brother=Gwador  
Please=Saes  
Sun=Anor  
Middle Earth=Arda

_Italicized is talking with nature=trees, animals, plants_

**Note: Elves mature at 40. I also figure like any race, they have arranged marriages for alliances. It takes a year for an elf baby to be born. Greenwood the Great started being called, Mirkwood during 1050 Third Age by men, because a shadow fell over it.**

**Jewel of Earth=Amarmir: I created a jewel for earth since there is one for air, water, and fire. I've fiddled with the time line making things fit for my purposes. I'm not messing with the silmarils history, so I created my own jewel.**

**Ilfirin Fëa(Immortal Spirit)=All elves have a necklace with a gem that glows showing their immortality. Ilfirin Fëa refers to their glowing gem. It is usually given to them when they become adults at 40.**

**Age: Spring 240 Third Age**

* * *

**The Truth Comes Out**

Quickly getting out of their shock, Valaina went to her son, and cradled his injured head. The two healers in the group, Elrond Master healer of Imladris, and famed through out **Arda**, and Nestaron a Master healer of **Eryn** **Galen**, both started working on the Prince.  
"We need to get him to the healing wing." Said a worried Elrond.  
"I'll carry him there, you two go prepare the medicine that is needed." Said Glorfindel, gently picking up Legolas. Nodding the healers ran to the healing wing. Glorfindel headed to the healing wing, with a trail of Legolas's concerned family and friends. He absentmindedly noted how light the elf was, way to light. Arriving in the a healing room, the hurt elf was set in a bed, and the two ellons who ran ahead to prepare started working on him. Elves who weren't needed were shooed into the hall to wait. Out in the hall Valaina was being comforted by Galadriel and Celebrian. Since it was their **gwador**, hurt the three present siblings huddled around Tiriel, who was putting on a strong face and spoke quiet words of comfort to them. The three lords, Celeborn, Glorfindel, and Erestor, were conversing with two shocked Ellandan and Elrohir. The **Eryn** **Galen** guards that were left behind were mingling with Haldir, and his brothers, Orophin, and Rumil. Beyond that all was mostly quiet, even nature herself seem to be holding her breath.

It was about an hour later when Elrond, stepped out of Legolas's healing room. He was met by a sea of expectant faces. Quietly in a trembling voice the Queen asked, "Elrond how is **ion-nîn**?" Letting out a sigh he said, "He will be fine. He did receive a concussion, but it didn't cause any damage. He has a few broken ribs, but mostly he has bruises which will heal fast. He hasn't waken which bothers me, but it might just be, he's in a deep healing sleep. You can see him if you want to." He stepped out of the way of the door. With out hesitation Valaina entered the room, with the others who waited following. There lying paler than normal in a bed was the wounded Prince, with a bandage wrapped around his head. Soon the bed was surrounded by his family and friends. Brushing some hair off his face the Queen said, "**Saes** Las, wake up soon." Then kissed his temple. Valaina then requested for a chair to be moved next to his bed so she could sit and wait for her son. Haldir, brought over a chair for the Queen.

Other chairs were brought over because his siblings wouldn't leave their brother's side. Tiriel sat near her beloved's head watching his peaceful face. Turning to the Queen she asked, "Do you know what happened." Closing her eyes and sighting she said, "Promise me what I say won't go out of this room. Legolas would want it that way." She looked seriously at the elves still gathered, which included the Lord and Lady of Imladris, the rulers of Lorien, Haldir and his brothers, Glorfindel, Erestor, Elladan, Elrohir, and the remaining **Eryn Galen** guard.  
"We promise said a reluctant Elrond." Who didn't like where this discussion could lead. The other elves just nodded. The Queen looked sadly at them before saying, "My friends, it has probably not passed your knowledge that the King has a violent temper." At that all elves present cringed at hearing the legendary temper of King Thranduil, save for the unconscious Prince Legolas. "He often releases that by...um, physical actions." She finally said looking to the floor. Their was a quiet silence as the other elves absorbed the news. Going to her friend Galadriel said, "He hasn't hurt you has he, **mellon-nîn**?"  
"Only once, when Legolas turned 25, which was long, long ago."  
"If he's only taken it out on you once who has gotten the brunt of his anger?" Asked Celeborn, to which all turned and looked at the healing Prince.  
"He's taken it out on Legolas." Said Ithilwen, quietly with tears in her eyes.  
"Why have we not known?" Asked Istuion, looking to his **Naneth**. Sighing Valaina looked at her children and said, "It's never gotten this bad, it only happened occasionally usually he only got a few slaps nothing serious. Legolas, never told you because he didn't want the King's wrath to fall on you, his younger siblings. He didn't want you to loose the happiness you have, for that means a lot to him. To see you happy without the worry of you unloving **Adar**. **Saes**, don't hold that against him. He only wants to protect those he loves."  
"How can we hold it against him?" Said a quiet Anaiel, with tears rolling down her cheek.  
"He shouldn't be King then." Said Haldir, looking at his wounded friend, who he saw as a mentor. Valaina looked at the Marchwarden with sad eyes and said, "No, he is a good King, but a bad **Adar**, we have no grounds to take Kingship away from him. Legolas, won't let that happen. From our talks he says the **Eryn** **Galen** elves need his strong leadership for the coming future if we are to survive. **Saes**, do not reveal this to anyone for Legolas is right Thranduil's leadership will be needed in the future. We as his family will continue as we always have, staying out of his zone of anger." She said this looking to the **Eryn Galen** guards, who nodded in obedience, but were not happy with keeping it secret.  
"But this can't go on." Said Celebrian shocked at Thranduil's treatment of his family.  
"What can we do? He has never loved me, I have tried, but I grow weary of his coldness. He doesn't even try loving his children. He's never even said an 'I love you', once to them. So we continue on, Legolas is the anchor in the family. He knows how to deal with the King." There was a long silence as all quietly mulled over what they learned.

Valaina looked at her children and Tiriel saying, "**Saes**, trust your brother and your beloved. He knows what he is doing. It would break his heart, if Thranduil started coming after you. I too am not happy with his wish, but it is what he has requested of me, and I know he would ask the same of you." They just nodded to sad to say anything.  
"So you are courting now, Tiriel?" Asked Glorfindel trying to lighten the mood. Smiling gently she said, "Yes, several years now. We have kept it quiet because his **Adar**, would separate us if he knew. For he doesn't like me very much, I have no clue why though."  
"Do not worry he will not hear it from any of us." Said Erestor giving all who didn't know pointed looks conveying if you tell, you're dead. Everyone nodded in affirmative.  
The rest of that day the **Eryn Galen** Royals stayed by their **gwador's** side waiting for him to wake up. They even took their noonday meal in there. The other elves took turns looking out for the well being of the **Eryn Galen** Royals. So the day passed into evening, and still Legolas didn't wake.

* * *

**Review: 'Issy' as you've read my Thranduil is not the nicest now. Since this is a multi book story, I haven't decieded if Thranduil will become good or remain unloving. The cool part of Legolas and Thranduil is we know so little about them, so creating a back history is really fun. (Evil snicker!) I personally like both good and evil Thranduil stories. **

* * *

**Namárië! God Bless!**


	8. Letters From War

**Disclaimer: In Introduction!**

**Bold is Elvish  
()= English translation  
[]= Not in the Elvish sentence, but needed in English translation.  
Translations:**  
Eryn Galen=Greenwood the Great  
Naneth=Mother  
Nana=Mom  
Adar=Father  
Ada=Dad  
Little Brother(s)=Gwador tithen(s)  
My love=Meleth-nîn  
My son=Ion-nîn  
Little one(s)=Pen tithen(s)  
My friend=Mellon-nîn  
My Prince=Aryon-nîn  
Thank you=Hannon le  
Blue Flame= Luinë Almir  
Bearer of Amarmir=Colindor Amarmiron  
Brother=Gwador  
Please=Saes  
Sun=Anor  
Middle Earth=Arda

_Italicized is talking with nature=trees, animals, plants_

**Recommend: This chapter was inspired by _Letters From War, by Mark Shultz_. I recommend looking it up on YouTube. **

**Note: Elves mature at 40. I also figure like any race, they have arranged marriages for alliances. It takes a year for an elf baby to be born. Greenwood the Great started being called, Mirkwood during 1050 Third Age by men, because a shadow fell over it.**

**Jewel of Earth=Amarmir: I created a jewel for earth since there is one for air, water, and fire. I've fiddled with the time line making things fit for my purposes. I'm not messing with the silmarils history, so I created my own jewel.**

**Ilfirin Fëa(Immortal Spirit)=All elves have a necklace with a gem that glows showing their immortality. Ilfirin Fëa refers to their glowing gem. It is usually given to them when they become adults at 40.**

**Age: In 1 Valian year there is 9.582 solar years. So when I found Legolas's age here he was born in 1200 and I needed his age in 1497. I found the difference: 297 x 9.852= 2,845.854. I rounded his age to a nice 2,846 years.**

**Age: Spring 240 Third Age**

* * *

**Letters From War**

It was a lovely evening in Imladris and many elves where enjoying the beauty of the outdoors. Still others were inside waiting for a prince to wake. To those who waited, he was a son, beloved, brother, friend, or mentor.

The evening meal was taken in Legolas's healing room. The atmosphere in that room was tense, and quiet. Valain looked around the elves gathered waiting for her son. Elrond's sons and her younger sons were concentrating over a chess game. Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel, and Celeborn were talking about politics. The **Eryn Galen** warriors and Haldir and his brothers were quietly discussing their latest patrols. The other elleths were working on pieces of embroidery. Deciding it was time for a change in atmosphere she called Erestor over.  
"Erestor, could you **saes** go into my room, and bring me the medium sized chest at the foot of my bed."  
"Sure M'Lady." He left quickly to do her bidding.  
"Why do you need the chest?" Asked Nestaron.  
"None of you know what is in it, but Legolas if I'm right." The others in the room nodded. "Well I think it's time to show you what is in there. Come gather around and when the chest is here I will tell you." In a matter of minutes the other elves in the room gathered closer to the Queen eager to hear her tale. A few minutes later Erestor returned with a beautiful chest carved from oak, and decorated with carved leaves.

Erestor set the chest before the Queen, then took a seat. Valaina ran her left hand over the carved leaves, lost in memory. "Who made the chest, **Nana**." Asked Istuion. "Legolas." "Legolas, when did he do that." Asked Anariel, noting the beautiful craftsmanship. "I believe he made it a few years after we arrived in **Eryn Galen**." Then she opened the chest to reveal neatly stacks of letters with blue ribbons tying them together. She took out a bundle of letters that was on top in the middle. "**Nana**, why did you keep all these letters. And whom are they from." Asked Ithilwen, looking at the many bundles of letters some looking older than others. The ones her **Naneth**, held looked to be the oldest in the chest. "These my daughter are letters from Legolas... most are letters from war." She answered, with a far away look in her eyes. "But there are so many?" Commented Elladan. "Hmm...much of what is in here is what I wrote to him, which he never got." "What do you mean?" Asked Elrohir. "Oh, young one. War is not for the weak of heart or mind. I never wanted him to become a warrior, no for I feared for his life. Like all parents whose child goes to war. You see this bundle of letters are from the First Battle of Beleriand in 1497 Year of the Trees. That was the first of many wars Legolas fought in." The elves looked at the bundle of letters in wonder.

Valaina took the ribbon off, and opened the top letter, which was very old. She held it up and said, "This was given to me by a messenger that summer when the war started. Far away in the east." She let her eyes travel over it before sending it around to the other elves. "He was one of the first to join the war when my **Ada**, chose to fight. He was only 2,846 years old and a lieutenant when he left. He wrote of the weather, and friends he made. This was the only time he wrote about his **Adar**. All he said was he never wanted to be like his **Adar**. Then he ended with the letter saying, He was fighting for me, and that was the first of his letters from war." She reached into the chest again and withdrew another bundle of letters, taking the ribbons off of them too. She handed out those letters too. "Right away I started writing; you're honorable, you're courageous, what a father you'll be one day. Come home, be safe. I wrote as I prayed." Then she came to one letter that was more worn, and had tear stains. She just stared at it for a bit.  
"**Nana**?" Nestaron asked at seeing tears in her eyes. Taking a breath she continued with her story. "It was late in winter when this letter came. It's a day I will never forget, as I read my tears stained the paper. You see this wasn't written by my son. No, it was written by an elf he saved. It says; "I was left alone, with arrows flying all around, when I saw him return for me. Though he was taken prisoner an elf set me free, and that was your son. He asked me to write to you, I promised I would. That was the last of his letter from war." Now all elves present had tears in their eyes.

She continued in a shaky voice your Grandparents Thingol and Melian and I were devastated. He was the light of our life. Your **Adar**, never found out because he too was fighting. But I kept on hoping and believing he was alive, and I wrote and prayed every night. I wrote just to say; you're honorable, you're courageous, what a father you'll be one day. Come home, be safe." She took out more bundles of letter handing them to the eager hands of her children and friends to read. "And as the days turned to, weeks, moths, and a year, I kept on writing each night." She stopped a moment to look at her eldest son. "It was two years later, on a cool autumn day, when I was standing by the entrance, into the palace I saw horses approaching. And my legs grew weak, and I fell to the ground. For there where my Las, used to ride was a captain." She closed her eyes remembering the moment clearly. The others waited with bated breath.  
"He got off the horse and ran to hold me, in his hand he held his letters from war, and do you know what he said..."  
"**Nana**, I'm obeying your orders, from your letters. I've returned home again." Spoke a soft musical voice.

There was a moment of silence as the elves turned to see Legolas sitting up, then it was sliced by one word.  
"Las!" Exclaimed the Queen, taking her son's offered hand. The letters were abandoned as the other elves crowded around the bed.  
"Give him some room." Commanded Elrond, who made his way to the Prince. Sheepishly some elves stepped back. "How are you feeling?" The Master of Imladris looked critically at Legolas.  
"I'm fine. The healing sleep did the job. I see **Nana**, has kept you entertained." He said changing the subject from his health. Elrond frowned at the turn of the subject, but said nothing since he saw what the Prince said was true. He did look better after the healing sleep.

Smiling happily Valaina said, "Yes, I thought ti was a good time to tell that story. I'm glad your awake, Las."  
"Legolas, what happened in the two years you were gone?" Asked Elladan, who was very curious about those years. A small flicker of pain and a haunted look came into the Prince's eyes for only a second before disappearing. Inwardly Elladan cringed not realizing it probably brought back bad memories. In a serious tone Legolas said, "I was held by the orcs for several weeks, before managing to escape." All the elves cringed for they new what orcs did to elves. "I was able to get a ways before I was found be a group of **Laiquendi**. They cared for my wounds, until I got healthy again. Then to repay their kindness, I stayed and helped them drive away orcs from their land, it was with them I was made a captain. Before long I knew I had to return to my family, so I traveled by myself until I met a patrol of Doriath elves who were shocked to see me alive. I stayed with the patrol, and returned with them to my family. And that is the two years when I was presumed dead." He leaned back into the pillows that Tiriel had place to support him.

Some of the elves started to gather up the Queen's letters and bundle them up for her again to give the royal family a semblance of privacy.  
"Las, what happened in there this morning?" Asked the Queen, with concern in her voice. Unconsciously touching his bandaged head he said, "Oh, we argued, and I said some things that really angered **Adar**. We got into a little scuffle, I had him pinned down to the ground and was avoiding a punch when something hard hit my head. By the way what hit my head?"  
"**Mellon-nîn**, you lost to a marble water pitcher. Which even your stubborn hard head couldn't defeat." Replied Glorfindel trying to lighten the moment. This caused all the elves to laugh. Then Legolas got serious quickly, looking at all who were present he said, "I know that **Naneth**, has told you about **Adar's**, actions. But I would like you all to keep this quiet. Yes, I see the disapproval in your eyes, but he is a good king, that we can't deny. And do not worry for me I can take care of myself. That is the end of this." All nodded in understanding, without saying a thing for there was nothing to say.

For a while Legolas visited with the elves gathered in his healing room. Some time during that Tiriel returned **Amarmir** to him. Elrond soon noticed his patient was tiring so he sent everyone off to bed so the Prince could rest too. Very reluctantly Valaina and her children left, taking with them an even more reluctant Tiriel.

* * *

**Review: 'Issy' Here is the thing eventually, Thranduil shall become, I wouldn't say completely good and lovey and all. He will treat his children betterish. And that's near the very end of my story, which is a long, long ways away. I too love stories were the characters develope too. I won't be writing much from Thranduil's view much. Keep reviewing I love the comments and input. **

* * *

**Namárië! God Bless!**


	9. Infidelity Revealed

**Disclaimer: In Introduction!**

**Bold is Elvish  
()= English translation  
[]= Not in the Elvish sentence, but needed in English translation.  
Translations:**  
Eryn Galen=Greenwood the Great  
Naneth=Mother  
Nana=Mom  
Adar=Father  
Ada=Dad  
Little Brother(s)=Gwador tithen(s)  
My love=Meleth-nîn  
My son=Ion-nîn  
Little one(s)=Pen tithen(s)  
My friend=Mellon-nîn  
My Prince=Aryon-nîn  
Thank you=Hannon le  
Blue Flame= Luinë Almir  
Bearer of Amarmir=Colindor Amarmiron  
Brother=Gwador  
Please=Saes  
Sun=Anor  
Middle Earth=Arda  
Sister=Seler

_Italicized is talking with nature=trees, animals, plants_

**Note: Elves mature at 40. I also figure like any race, they have arranged marriages for alliances. It takes a year for an elf baby to be born. Greenwood the Great started being called, Mirkwood during 1050 Third Age by men, because a shadow fell over it.**

**Jewel of Earth=Amarmir: I created a jewel for earth since there is one for air, water, and fire. I've fiddled with the time line making things fit for my purposes. I'm not messing with the silmarils history, so I created my own jewel.**

**Ilfirin Fëa(Immortal Spirit)=All elves have a necklace with a gem that glows showing their immortality. Ilfirin Fëa refers to their glowing gem. It is usually given to them when they become adults at 40.**

**Age: Summer 240 Third Age**

* * *

**Infidelity Revealed**

Legolas healed quickly, and the episode with the king was soon left in the past, but not the truth about the king's action in the elves' heart. Spring soon slipped into summer. The Queen grew heavier with child as the days passed. One would often see the younger Thranduilions hanging out with the Imladris twins. Ithilwen was seen often in the company of a Beriothien, an Imladris craftsman. Legolas, and Tiriel were seen often together for here they could openly show their courtship. In the evenings both Valaina and Legolas would go sit in the hall of fire, and talk about the past with the more older elves in Imladris. That mainly consisted of Celeborn, Galadriel, Elrond, Celebrian, Tiriel, Glorfindel, and Erestor.

It was a beautiful morning in Imladris and many elves were outside relaxing, and enjoying that beauty. All but one, who was on the archery field. 'Thwack, Thwack, Thwack,' was all one could hear if they were present on the archery field. Said archer was the Crown Prince Legolas of **Eryn Galen.** He was out on the field firing arrow after arrow with perfect ease and landed perfect shots, because it helped him calm down and think. Just that morning he received a letter from his personal friend and one of Thranduil's best advisors about some disturbing news. Alyan's message told him that he had proof the king was courting another elleth behind his wife's back. This was not news to the Prince, for he found out a long time ago, but he knew he had to tell his **Nana**. That was why he was out on the archery field to think on how to tell her.

Finishing his tenth round of shooting he gathered his arrows and returned to his room to clean up and go find his **Nana**. He eventually found her, in the library looking over a book of old ballads. Hearing an elf enter Valaina raised her head to see her son Legolas moving towards her. She closed the book, and waited for him to arrive to where she sat, on a window seat. Reaching her, he sat down beside her and looked into her beautiful cerulean eyes.  
"**Nana**, I have some disturbing news from Alyan to tell you." He looked down into his hands which were clasped in his lap. She tipped his head up so their eyes met, and asked, "What troubles you, Las?" Her heart ached at seeing hurt and anguish in his eyes. Taking a breath he said, "Several hundred years ago I became suspicious of **Adar's**, interest in one certain elleth of the court. I thought he might have been courting her behind your back, but I didn't have proof till today. Alyan secretly witnessed them kissing and talking about a future someday. Apparently they had come out of her room too. **Nana**, I can't keep this from you any more. Do you know of his infidelity?" Tears started to gather in her eyes at learning her eldest knew of her husbands infidelity.  
"You must mean Neuriel. Yes, I have known, but I never had proof. But You know I don't really care because I know he will never love me. But it does break my heart that you know. Do the other children know?" Now the tears were freely falling off her face. Wiping them away he said, "No, I wish to not tell them."  
"Yes, **saes** don't tell them." She didn't wish to let her younger children loose there happiness over her husband's infidelity.

They sat quietly there each lost in thought. Taking a breath he said, "**Nana**, I have know for a long time, that you're fading. It breaks my heart, but I know it is your time to go. **Saes**, you must tell my siblings so that they can prepare themselves. I want you to tell them how you go, I can't live with myself if they don't know. They have a right to know." His voice fell away at the end. Inside he was struggling with hiding his turmoiled feelings.  
"Oh, **ion-nîn**. Yes, I feel my days numbered on **Arda**. Do not worry, I shall explain to them, but you must not hate yourself, for what you have to do. Remember I had to do the same thing when my **Naneth**, left **Arda**. Go, find your siblings, Tiriel, and the Elrondions and tell them to meet me in the hall of fire. I shall go find the other elves who should know this too."  
"While you tell them, I shall write and summon Cirdan and the two Istari we trust, for they should be witnesses at the 'passing'. I'll ask the Eagles Gwaihir to take the summons to Cirdan in the Grey Havens, and his brother Landroval to find the two Istari." He got up and left to do what they talked about.

He stopped in his room so he could send out the call for the Eagles. Going onto his balcony, he called out a spell in the tongue of the Valar. Then left knowing it would reach the two Eagles, and they would be in Imladris within an hour. He went searching for his siblings who he knew were with Tiriel, and Elrond's sons somewhere. Legolas easily found the elves he was looking for, in the gardens having a picnic. He stood back in the shadows, watching as his siblings and Tiriel laughed at a story Elladan was telling. Every once in a while Elrohir interjected with a comment. Controlling his anguished heart, and put on a forced happy countenance, he left the shadow and said, "This is a lovely sight to see."  
"Las!" Exclaimed his younger **gwadors**, getting up and he let them tackle him to the ground.  
"I give up! I give up!" Laughed the downed elf. He smoothly untangled himself from his **gwador tithens.**  
"Come join us, **gwador**." Invited Ithilwen.  
"I would love to, **seler**." He got up, hauling his brothers up too. "But **Nana**, has requested your presence in the hall of fire." He turned to Tiriel, and the sons of Elrond, "She also would like you there too. Go, I have to send some letters." He watched as they left before heading back to his room.

* * *

**Namárië! God Bless!**


	10. The Burden of Telling

**Disclaimer: In Introduction!**

**Bold is Elvish  
()= English translation  
[]= Not in the Elvish sentence, but needed in English translation.  
Translations:**  
Eryn Galen=Greenwood the Great  
Naneth=Mother  
Nana=Mom  
Adar=Father  
Ada=Dad  
Little Brother(s)=Gwador tithen(s)  
My love=Meleth-nîn  
My son=Ion-nîn  
Little one(s)=Pen tithen(s)  
My friend=Mellon-nîn  
My Prince=Aryon-nîn  
Thank you=Hannon le  
Blue Flame= Luinë Almir  
Bearer of Amarmir=Colindor Amarmiron  
Brother=Gwador  
Please=Saes  
Sun=Anor  
Middle Earth=Arda  
Sister=Seler

_Italicized is talking with nature=trees, animals, plants_

**Note: Elves mature at 40. I also figure like any race, they have arranged marriages for alliances. It takes a year for an elf baby to be born. Greenwood the Great started being called, Mirkwood during 1050 Third Age by men, because a shadow fell over it.**

**Jewel of Earth=Amarmir: I created a jewel for earth since there is one for air, water, and fire. I've fiddled with the time line making things fit for my purposes. I'm not messing with the silmarils history, so I created my own jewel.**

**Ilfirin Fëa(Immortal Spirit)=All elves have a necklace with a gem that glows showing their immortality. Ilfirin Fëa refers to their glowing gem. It is usually given to them when they become adults at 40.**

**Age: Summer 240 Third Age**

* * *

**The Burden of Telling**

Valaina sought out the elves who needed to know about her future too. She found Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir and his brothers in a small gazebo having a lively conversation. She asked them to meet her in the hall of fire, before looking for the other elves, she asked Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil to find the ten **Eryn Galen **Royal Guards too. Then she found Erestor, in his study rewriting the story of **Amarmir**. She asked him to bring his quill and paper to the hall of fire. Going to Glorfindel's office she found him reading over some reports. Valaina requested for him to meet with some other elves in the hall of fire. He nodded and headed that direction. She finally found The Lord and Lady of Imladris in his study just talking. She beckoned them to follow her.

When the three elves arrived in the hall of fire, Valaina saw all the elves she requested to be there were there, along with some not meant to be there. Turning to Elrond she asked, "Elrond, could you tell the elves who weren't asked by Legolas or I to be here to leave. We need to talk in private." Nodding Elrond did just that, the uninvited elves got up and left quietly and quickly. Valaina walked to a window, and looked out with sadness in her eyes. The gathered elves watched her, as she looked noting the sadness in her eyes. She then walked back to her friends and children and sat down, motioning for them to do the same.

Valaina bid Erestor to record all that was going to be said. She then looked at each elf before starting to speak.  
"This morning Legolas and I were talking, and he told me it is time, I should tell you something my children." Now her younger children looked expectantly at her.  
"I agreed, but I think you elves needed to know this too." She looked to the other elves who were her friends for a long time.  
"Why is Las, not here?" Asked Nestaron, confused at why his older **gwador** wasn't here.  
"He knows what we are going to talk about, and he needs to send some letters to important people, pertaining to this conversation." She said, looking out a close window.  
"What is it **Nana**?" Asked Anariel, very curious about the conversation. Sighing Valaina said, "My children and friends, I won't be living for very much longer." She watched as looks of shock came over the listening elves. There was a breathless silence then it was broken by many questions.  
"What!" Spoke Tiriel.  
"No!" Cried Ithilwen.  
"My Queen!" Cried the royal guards. There were other exclamations of denial and shock.

Raising her right hand she silenced the cries.  
"**Saes**, I will explain." Her children were gathered around her chair by now, looking at her with tears in their eyes. "I have lived a long life on **Arda**, but the Valar are calling me home to Valinor. After your **gwador tithen** is born, my spirit will depart this world. But I will not die in childbirth." Now the gathered elves were confused, how would she die?  
"But then you won't die, **Nana**." Said Istuion.  
"I will die, but not like other elves."  
"How than **mellon-nîn?**" Asked Galadriel perplexed, for her mirror had not shown Valaina's death.  
"As you well know my **Naneth**, Melian, was given power over nature when she arrived in **Arda**. She passed it down to me when she departed **Arda**, but we can't control it fully. The power of nature is the birthright of another elf blessed by Iluvatar. I will give up my spirit, and give my spirit to that elf. That elf will separate my spirit from the spirit of nature that I have held until now."  
"But...that's like kinslaying!" Cried Anariel, shocked at the idea of her **Nana** dying like that.  
"No! This is different." Cried the Queen, who knew it would look like that to the other elves at first.  
"How is it different? Another elf will be taking your life. That's kinslaying!" Cried Ithilwen, who had tears falling out of her eyes.  
"Because I'm willingly giving up my life. Kinslaying is killing without thought or remorse. Believe me this elf already feels remorse."  
"Who is that elf? We could protect you from them, banish them from all the elven realms." Asked Nestaron, desperate to save his **Nana**.  
"If you banish him you would have to banish me. For I would fall under the same crime." She said with sorrow.  
"**Nana**, what do you mean? You have never killed anyone to our knowledge. So how can you be accused of Kinslaying?" Asked Istuion.  
"When I was given the power of nature, I had to separated it from the spirit of my **Naneth**. You see my children, your **gwador**, has to do that for me." Her children just stared at her, shocked upon learning who the elf was.

The other elves in the group remained silent through all the exchange, feeling it wasn't their place to speak.  
"Legolas, has to do that to you?" Whispered Tiriel, tears falling out of her eyes. Her heart ached for what her beloved had to do. With tears in her eyes Valaina said, "Yes, you see the power of nature is his birthright, and only he can control it fully. So my children, **saes**, do not hate your **gwador**. It took him a long time to convince me that I wasn't a Kinslayer when my **Nana**, passed out of **Arda**."  
"Oh **Nana**. We can't blame you for Kinslaying for you gave your **Naneth**, peace by letting her go. Just as we can't blame our **gwador**, for what he has to do to give you peace." Said Istuion, hugging her.  
"He's right, we don't blame Las." Added Anareil, looking at her other sibling and Tiriel, who nodded in agreement. They understood that it had to be done, and held no hatred for their loving gwador.

Valaina looked at the other elves present with questioning eyes.  
"And what about you? Do you think I'm a Kinslayer, and will you judge Legolas as a Kinslayer?"  
"My Queen, we know that you're too kind to kill your own kin. No we do not see you as a Kinslayer, for as the princess said you gave your **Naneth**, peace. We also hold nothing against Prince Legolas. We know from his character that he would never willingly kill his kin, that is not in his nature. No, he is blameless in our eyes." Spoke Mirima, who was in charge of the guards who stayed in Imladris. The other **Eryn Galen** elves nodded in agreement, for they held nothing against their Crown Prince.  
"We hold nothing agains you or your son, for it is not Kinslaying when it is releasing someone's spirit." Spoke Celeborn, for the Lothlorien elves. Haldir and his brother silently agreed with their Lord.  
"I know I can speak for my family, Glorfindel, and Erestor with clarity, that we do not hold you or your son as Kinslayers." The present Imladris elves nodded, for in their hearts they were grieving for what the prince had too do.  
"Oh thank you, my friends. That takes a great burden off my heart." The elves moved closer to the Queen to show her their support.

* * *

**Namárië! God Bless!**


	11. Weeping Willow

**Disclaimer: In Introduction!**

**Bold is Elvish  
()= English translation  
[]= Not in the Elvish sentence, but needed in English translation.  
Translations:**  
Eryn Galen=Greenwood the Great  
Naneth=Mother  
Nana=Mom  
Adar=Father  
Ada=Dad  
Little Brother(s)=Gwador tithen(s)  
My love=Meleth-nîn  
My son=Ion-nîn  
Little one(s)=Pen tithen(s)  
My friend=Mellon-nîn  
My Prince=Aryon-nîn  
Thank you=Hannon le  
Blue Flame= Luinë Almir  
Bearer of Amarmir=Colindor Amarmiron  
Brother=Gwador  
Please=Saes  
Sun=Anor  
Middle Earth=Arda  
Sister=Seler

_Italicized is talking with nature=trees, animals, plants_

**Note: Elves mature at 40. I also figure like any race, they have arranged marriages for alliances. It takes a year for an elf baby to be born. Greenwood the Great started being called, Mirkwood during 1050 Third Age by men, because a shadow fell over it.**

**Jewel of Earth=Amarmir: I created a jewel for earth since there is one for air, water, and fire. I've fiddled with the time line making things fit for my purposes. I'm not messing with the silmarils history, so I created my own jewel.**

**Ilfirin Fëa(Immortal Spirit)=All elves have a necklace with a gem that glows showing their immortality. Ilfirin Fëa refers to their glowing gem. It is usually given to them when they become adults at 40.**

**Age: Summer 240 Third Age**

* * *

**Weeping Willow**

Returning to his room, Legolas wrote three letters asking Cirdan, and the two Istart he trusted to come to Imladris to witness the 'passing'. He had just finished the letters when he felt the presence of the two eagles drawing near. Through the Great Music, he told the eagles to meet him at the practice field, which was big enough to hold two large eagles. Then left his room, with the letters in hand. Arriving at the meeting place he saw that Gwaihir and Landroval, were there waiting.  
**"Mae Govannen Gwaihir ar Landrova. (Welcome, Gwaihire and Landrova.)"  
"Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn. (A star shines on the hour of our meeting.)"** Spoke Gwaihir bowing his mighty head to the Prince.  
"How may we serve you, Lord of Nature?" Asked Landroval bowing his head too.  
"I need you Gwaihir to fly to the Grey Havens to deliver this letter to Cirda. Landroval I need you to deliver these to each of the two Istari that I trust you know which ones."  
"To the Grey Havens? What is wrong, for urgent is the need to tell Cirdan." Commented Gwaihir, letting Legolas rub his feathers.  
"Great is the need, indeed. The Queen is passing, and they need to be here as witnesses." Legolas's voice was full of sorrow.  
"Our heart weeps with you." Said Landroval comforting the Prince.  
"**Hannon Le**, go fly fast for time is running short for them to travel here before she passes."  
**"Guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham. (My heart shall weep until I see you again.)" Said** Gwaihir before taking off, with Landroval.  
**"Namárië! (Farewell!)"** Called Legolas, as he watched the Eagles fly away.

He watched until he could see them no more. Then he turned and wandered through Imladris. He walked around till he came to some weeping willows growing by a river. Legolas went and sat among the branches a willow. The willow wrapped its branches around the prince keeping unwanted eyes away. Knowing that none could see him, all the emotional barriers he had up fell. Without hesitation he cried out all his sorrow and grief.  
'_We have heard of your pain, **Luinë Almir**.' Spoke the willow.  
'Then you know that I must be the one to end my **Nana's** life to bring her peace.' _Criedthe Prince.  
_'Yes, but I feel self loathing in your heart, why?'_  
_'Because by taking her life, I become a kinslayer.'_  
_'Nay, you're not a kinslayer. You know that deep in you heart, **Luinë Almir**.'_  
_'I know, but still I'm taking my **Nana's** life!'_  
_'How old are you **Luinë Almir?**'_  
_'7,145, why?' _He had let out all of his emotions by now, and was much calmer.  
_'You are indeed, ancient among your kind. I will be reaching my 6,990 this year. You must be wise among your kind too. Tell me what did you say to your **Nana**, when she went through the same feelings?'_  
_'I told her, she did the right thing. Grandmother Melian was so lost without Grandfather Thingol. I said that I still loved her, for she reunited her parents. I know she would never take a life if she could especially an kinsman. But Melian couldn't stay on **Arda**, anymore wishing to return to Valinor to unite with Thingol when he was released from the hall of Mandos. So she had to pass on her power of nature to depart **Arda**. So Nana, unbound Melian from the spirit of nature to free her from **Arda**.'_  
_'**Luinë Almir**, do you not see that you are just doing what your **Nana**, did for hers. But the Valar are calling yours to Valinor, to release her from her unhappy life. Oh, you her children are her happiness, but it is time for her to go home. Do not worry for your family, beloved, and friends do not hold Kinslaying against you.'_  
_'**Hannon le, mellon-nîn**. You have chased away my sorrows.'_  
_'No, you have always know that Iluvatar and those you love will not hold what you have to do against you. It is your birthright, now go and rejoin your family and friends.' _Then the willow unwrapped its branches around the Prince. Jumping down Legolas headed to the hall of Fire.

* * *

**Namárië! God Bless!**


	12. Support

**Disclaimer: In Introduction!**

**Bold is Elvish  
()= English translation  
[]= Not in the Elvish sentence, but needed in English translation.  
Translations:**  
Eryn Galen=Greenwood the Great  
Naneth=Mother  
Nana=Mom  
Adar=Father  
Ada=Dad  
Little Brother(s)=Gwador tithen(s)  
My love=Meleth-nîn  
My son=Ion-nîn  
Little one(s)=Pen tithen(s)  
My friend=Mellon-nîn  
My Prince=Aryon-nîn  
Thank you=Hannon le  
Blue Flame= Luinë Almir  
Bearer of Amarmir=Colindor Amarmiron  
Brother=Gwador  
Please=Saes  
Sun=Anor  
Middle Earth=Arda  
Sister=Seler

_Italicized is talking with nature=trees, animals, plants_

**Note: Elves mature at 40. I also figure like any race, they have arranged marriages for alliances. It takes a year for an elf baby to be born. Greenwood the Great started being called, Mirkwood during 1050 Third Age by men, because a shadow fell over it.**

**Jewel of Earth=Amarmir: I created a jewel for earth since there is one for air, water, and fire. I've fiddled with the time line making things fit for my purposes. I'm not messing with the silmarils history, so I created my own jewel.**

**Ilfirin Fëa(Immortal Spirit)=All elves have a necklace with a gem that glows showing their immortality. Ilfirin Fëa refers to their glowing gem. It is usually given to them when they become adults at 40.**

**Age: Summer 240 Third Age**

* * *

**Support**

Legolas stopped by his room to freshen up before starting for the hall of fire again. Reaching the hall of fire he knock on the door then entered. He stood there and looked at the sight before him, all the elves surrounded the Queen comforting her.  
Tiriel was the first to see him, and broke away from the group running to him.  
"Oh Las!" She cried, as he wrapped strong arms around her waist. She laid her head on his chest.  
"So you know, I hope, you will not hold Kinslaying against me." He said, sadly. Looking up into his sad eyes, she said, "Nay, we do not." She took his hand and led him to the other elves.  
"**Saes**, tell him that he should not feel guilty, my Queen."  
"Oh, my Las. I will say what you once said to me, "Sometimes we must do things that seem to hurt us, or we don't understand the reason for it. But Iluvatar, has everything planned and knows the big picture." I know my departure from **Arda**, will be missed by many, but Iluvatar has a reason for all his actions." She got up and hugged her eldest tenderly.  
"I speak for all here, we will be there to support you when you have to free your **Naneth's** spirit." Spoke Galadriel, going up to the Prince.  
**"Hannon le."** Said Legolas, as his heart filled with gratitude as he saw all the supporting faces.

The next hour or so, the elves just mingled and talked about happier things. Remembering that he had sent for Cirdan and the two trusted Istari, Legolas turned to Elrond.  
"Elrond, I must tell you I have sent for Cirdan and the two Istari that I trust. They should be here to witness...the 'passing'." He spoke the last part quietly. "They should be arriving within the month after Gwaihir and Landroval give them my letter."  
"Oh, I better arrange for guest rooms for them, **Hannon le**."  
"Queen Valaina, what did what did you feel while you bound the power of nature to your spirit?" Asked Elladan, sitting next to Istuion.  
"Well, since I'm not required to permanently bind my spirit to the power of nature it wasn't painful." She turned to Legolas, as she said the next part.  
"But, for Legolas, it will be more painful. For he will have to permanently bind his spirit to the power of nature."  
"Don't worry **Nana**, I will be fine." He put a comforting hand over hers.  
From that day on Valaina was seen surrounded by her children. Knowing that her days were numbered they didn't waste a moment with her. So the days past in the loving company of her children and friends. Late in the summer Cirdan arrived with a small group of elves. Then in the early fall Mithrandir and Radagast arrived to be witness at the 'passing'.

* * *

**Namárië! God Bless!**


	13. You Are Strong

**Disclaimer: In Introduction!**

**Bold is Elvish  
()= English translation  
[]= Not in the Elvish sentence, but needed in English translation.  
Translations:**  
Eryn Galen=Greenwood the Great  
Naneth=Mother  
Nana=Mom  
Adar=Father  
Ada=Dad  
Little Brother(s)=Gwador tithen(s)  
My love=Meleth-nîn  
My son=Ion-nîn  
Little one(s)=Pen tithen(s)  
My friend=Mellon-nîn  
My Prince=Aryon-nîn  
Thank you=Hannon le  
Blue Flame= Luinë Almir  
Bearer of Amarmir=Colindor Amarmiron  
Brother=Gwador  
Please=Saes  
Sun=Anor  
Middle Earth=Arda  
Sister=Seler

_Italicized is talking with nature=trees, animals, plants_

**Note: Elves mature at 40. I also figure like any race, they have arranged marriages for alliances. It takes a year for an elf baby to be born. Greenwood the Great started being called, Mirkwood during 1050 Third Age by men, because a shadow fell over it.**

**Jewel of Earth=Amarmir: I created a jewel for earth since there is one for air, water, and fire. I've fiddled with the time line making things fit for my purposes. I'm not messing with the silmarils history, so I created my own jewel.**

**Ilfirin Fëa(Immortal Spirit)=All elves have a necklace with a gem that glows showing their immortality. Ilfirin Fëa refers to their glowing gem. It is usually given to them when they become adults at 40.**

**Age: Late Fall 240 Third Age**

* * *

**You Are Strong**

Summer turned to fall and Valaina's days on **Arda**, decreased. Her children spent much of their time with their **Naneth**. Valaina, herself had to rest in her room much of the time. The yet unborn child took up a lot of her energy. She was always accompanied by Legolas and Tiriel.

The Imladris ellon, Beriothien, found the courage to ask for Legolas's blessing to court his **seler**, Ithilwen. Legolas gave Beriothien, his blessing, causing his smitten **seler** to cry with delight. Seeing that one of his **selers** was happy, he turned his mind to Anariel. He had noted that lately she was spending quite a bit of her time with Nessimon, when not with her **Naneth**. Nessimon, was one of the elves who accompanied, Cirdan, from the Grey Havens. Keeping a close eye on them, he knew they were falling in love, he was happy for them too. All he had to do was wait until, Nessimon, approached for his blessing to court Anariel. Having not long to wait long, Nessimon, did ask to court his **seler**, and he gladly gave them his blessing.

Autumn came to Imladris, bringing her full quilt of colorful leaves. It was about a week before the Queen was due to give birth, and she was resting in her room. Gathered in her room were Elrond's family, Galadriel, Celeborn, and her children. Legolas sat on her bed holding her hand, as they laughed over stories from the past. Turning Valaina said to those gathered, "**Saes**, could I have some private time with Legolas." She said it kindly, but all could detect the undertone of a command. Without a questioning all, but Legolas left.

Legolas gazed at his **Naneth**, eyes full of questions, to why she wanted privacy to talk to him. Instead of talking to him right away, she just let her eyes observe her son. She was always amazed that Legolas, looked more like her than Thranduil. Even his build was not like Thranduil's. Legolas was more lithe than even most elves. He often didn't wear any symbol of his status, except for his signature ring in the shape of a greenleaf, but one could always tell that he was a prince by the way he walked and carried himself. Even now sitting and watching her, he had a royal bearing about him. Valaina's eyes wandered to their held hands, her small ones were enclosed in his strong, but slender ones. She noted how different his hands felt to Nestaron's or Istuion's. The younger **gwadors**, had soft hands, were as Legolas's were calloused and had fading scares, thanks to being a warrior defending his people, and those he loved.

Unclasping a hand, Legolas tucked a loose hair behind his **Naneth's** ear.  
"What did you want to talk about, **Nana**?" Valaina looked intently into her son's unflinching cerulean eyes. Then she said softly. "You're so strong my Greenleaf. From you hands to your spirit. I wish I could be as strong as you, but I can't. It makes me cry, because you have no one to turn to for strength." Tears fell from her eyes, as her voice grew shaky.  
"**Nana**, do not cry. You are strong, just your strengths are different. Your strength lies in your unconditional love and patience. Don't cry **saes**, remember I have Iluvatar to turn to for my strength. I know he is there for me, to help when I call out to him." Wiping away her tears, Legolas, tried to comfort his **Naneth**. Steadying her breath she said, "Las, I want you to promise me somethings."  
"What **Nana**?"  
"Promise me you will never let your **Adar**, force you into a marriage. Over the years I have firmly said no to that when he wanted to do it. I don't want you to end up in a loveless marriage like me. I'm thankful you're courting Tiriel."  
"I promise **Nana**. Tiriel and I have talked it over, someday we will marry, but for now we think it is better to wait. If it takes us thousands of years for that day, we are willing to wait. After all we elves have all eternity. Now what other promises are there?"  
"Just one more, **saes**, look after your siblings for me. Especially this little one." She set a hand on her rather large stomach. "Tell him about me, that I love him, and will wait till the day we meet, **saes**, Las do this for me." Putting his hand over her's, Legolas said, "Oh **Nana**, I promise my new sibling will know about you and your love for us. Don't worry I will take care of him, and my other siblings. This will not be hard to keep, since I already look out for my other siblings." He gently said, while looking at her sorrowful eyes.

Valaina, hugged Legolas, trying to give him some comfort, for she knew he was missing her already. Sitting back she looked at her son, telling him some more important information.  
"I know that you are Thranduil's heir, but I have made sure, your **Adar**, can't take that away from you. It is likely he will remarry. And if he should have more children, he can't name them as the heir."  
"How did you do that?" Legolas new his **Adar** might do something like that to hurt him.  
"I made him sign a document naming you as the heir, and it states he can't change it. I made sure several copies were made. I have charged Elrond with keeping the original, safe. And the people love you and know that you're a great leader. If anything should happen they will back you."  
"**Hannon le Naneth.** I'm glad the people trust me. They will miss their beloved Queen though." His eyes clouded over in sadness.  
"I know, but they have a beloved Crown Prince to look to now."

They quietly talked over some other matter before early in the evening, Valaina had to take a nap. Leaving her room, Legolas went looking for Tiriel. He found her talking with Celebrian in the library. Quietly he approached the two elleths. Seeing Legolas, they watched as he approached.  
"Legolas, come join us." Invited Celebrian.  
Giving the Lady of Imladris a courteous tip of the head he said, "**Hannon le** **mellon-nîn**, but I have to borrow Tiriel for a moment, if you don't mind."  
"No problem, I will see you later?" Celebrian asked, curiosity in her voice.  
"Yes." Answered Legolas, holding his hand out for Tirie, who took it leading her out of the room.

* * *

**Namárië! God Bless!**


	14. Tiriel's Promise

**Disclaimer: In Introduction!**

**Bold is Elvish  
()= English translation  
[]= Not in the Elvish sentence, but needed in English translation.  
Translations:**  
Eryn Galen=Greenwood the Great  
Naneth=Mother  
Nana=Mom  
Adar=Father  
Ada=Dad  
Little Brother(s)=Gwador tithen(s)  
My love=Meleth-nîn  
My son=Ion-nîn  
Little one(s)=Pen tithen(s)  
My friend=Mellon-nîn  
My Prince=Aryon-nîn  
Thank you=Hannon le  
Blue Flame= Luinë Almir  
Bearer of Amarmir=Colindor Amarmiron  
Brother=Gwador  
Please=Saes  
Sun=Anor  
Middle Earth=Arda  
Sister=Seler

_Italicized is talking with nature=trees, animals, plants_

**Note: Elves mature at 40. I also figure like any race, they have arranged marriages for alliances. It takes a year for an elf baby to be born. Greenwood the Great started being called, Mirkwood during 1050 Third Age by men, because a shadow fell over it.**

**Jewel of Earth=Amarmir: I created a jewel for earth since there is one for air, water, and fire. I've fiddled with the time line making things fit for my purposes. I'm not messing with the silmarils history, so I created my own jewel.**

**Ilfirin Fëa(Immortal Spirit)=All elves have a necklace with a gem that glows showing their immortality. Ilfirin Fëa refers to their glowing gem. It is usually given to them when they become adults at 40.**

**Elvish relationships: Sexual intamicy is looked discouraged upon before marriage. Kissing is fine in my book. But there are elves who will disregard that custom. My main characters will remain morally good. All but Thranduil as you have read.**

**A chapter with fluff!**

**Age: Late Fall 240 Third Age**

* * *

**Tiriel's Promise**

Legolas led them to one of Imladris's many bridges near a waterfall. Standing in the middle of the bridge, they looked at each other without saying anything, eyes full of love. Without saying a thing Tiriel leaned up and kissed Legolas tenderly on the lips. Legolas leaned in and kissed her back softly. They drew apart to breathe, and he wrapped strong arms around her slim waist. She laid her head on his chest, and they just stood there enjoying the intimate moment.  
"As much as I like this moment **meleth-nîn**, I doubt this was what you wanted us to do. So tell me, what is it you brought me out here for?" Asked Tiriel, staring in her love's eyes. So Legolas told her all about what the conversation he just had with the Queen. She listened and at the end just hugged him.  
"Once **Nana**,...passes you won't be a Lady in waiting anymore. So, I was wondering if you would help me look after the new child?"  
"Legolas, I would be willing to do anything to help you. But will your **Adar**, agree?"  
"Hmm, I will take care of that. **Hannon le meleth-nîn**." They stood in contemplative silence for a few minutes.

Legolas tipped her head up, and to look into her beautiful eyes.  
"**Meleth-nîn**, you know that I love you with all my heart?" He said, in a soft voice.  
"Yes."  
"If my **Adar**, wasn't so averse to you I would ask you to marry me in a heart beat, but I was wondering are you still willing to wait for me?" Tiriel held his face between her hands saying, "Oh Las, I don't understand your **Adar's** aversion to me, but let me say this. I love you with all my heart. And nothing, not even your **Adar**, can stop me from loving you. I promise you this, **meleth-nîn**, I will wait for you. Even till the end of time, until we are married." Then she sealed her promise with a passion filled kiss.  
If anyone was watching that evening they would have seen a beautiful sight on that bridge. A promise sealed with a kiss. As they kissed their **Ilfirin Fëa**, glowed brighter sealing their promise in spirit. After the kiss they separated very reluctantly to head in for dinner.

* * *

**Namárië! God Bless!**


	15. One Last Request

**Disclaimer: In Introduction!**

**Bold is Elvish  
()= English translation  
[]= Not in the Elvish sentence, but needed in English translation.  
Translations:**  
Eryn Galen=Greenwood the Great  
Naneth=Mother  
Nana=Mom  
Adar=Father  
Ada=Dad  
Little Brother(s)=Gwador tithen(s)  
My love=Meleth-nîn  
My son=Ion-nîn  
Little one(s)=Pen tithen(s)  
My friend=Mellon-nîn  
My Prince=Aryon-nîn  
Thank you=Hannon le  
Blue Flame= Luinë Almir  
Bearer of Amarmir=Colindor Amarmiron  
Brother=Gwador  
Please=Saes  
Sun=Anor  
Middle Earth=Arda  
Sister=Seler  
Moon=Ithil

_Italicized is talking with nature=trees, animals, plants_

**Note: Elves mature at 40. I also figure like any race, they have arranged marriages for alliances. It takes a year for an elf baby to be born. Greenwood the Great started being called, Mirkwood during 1050 Third Age by men, because a shadow fell over it.**

**Jewel of Earth=Amarmir: I created a jewel for earth since there is one for air, water, and fire. I've fiddled with the time line making things fit for my purposes. I'm not messing with the silmarils history, so I created my own jewel.**

**Ilfirin Fëa(Immortal Spirit)=All elves have a necklace with a gem that glows showing their immortality. Ilfirin Fëa refers to their glowing gem. It is usually given to them when they become adults at 40.**

**Entwives=Since we don't know when the entwives departed Fangorn Forest I'm putting it at 1,200 Second Age.**

**Age: Late Fall 240 Third Age**

* * *

**One Last Request**

As the days grew closer to Valaina's delivery day she stayed within her room, and left only to eat with everyone in the dinning hall. It was during an evening meal when she made her last request. Looking at the happy elves eating around the table she said, "My family and friends, while we are all gathered I have one last request before I pass." All stopped eating and looked solemnly at the Queen.  
"What is your request Valaina?" Asked Galadriel.  
"It concerns my burial." There was a breathless silence, as everyone at the table were trying to avoid that topic.  
"Is there something special you would like us to do?" Asked Mithrandir sitting next Cirdan.  
"Yes, I wish not to be buried in **Eryn Galen**. I would like to be cremated, and have my ashes buried in Fangorn Forest."  
"Fangorn Forest?" Asked Cirdan, wondering why that forest was special to her.  
"Yes, Legolas and I have visited it several times, and Treebeard was happy to have two wood elves to talk to. I also want to be laid there for it is where the ents reside, and I have very fond memories of the ents."  
"Then that is where you will be laid **Nana**. The last time we saw Treebeard he said he would do anything for you, I'm sure he would bury your ashes by his ent-house, Wellinghall." Spoke Legolas, vowing to fulfill Valaina's last request.  
"**Hannon le** Las." The rest of the meal was finished in a more subdued manner, with the burial plans still fresh in everyone's minds.

Once the meal was finished Valaina retired to her room with her children, and some friends. She settled in her living room with those she loved gathered around.  
"**Nana**, tell us about your visits to Fangorn Forest." Requested Istuion sitting next to her.  
"Well Istuion, Legolas and I made three trips to Fangorn Forest before you, younger children were born. In the second age we would often go out just the two of us, and explore or visit the different realms of **Arda**. Several years after relocating to **Eryn Galen**, Legolas and I left and traveled to Fangorn Forests. While there we spoke with many of the ents and entwives, We mainly stayed with Treebeard and his wife, exploring the depths of the forest. Many won't go into Fangorn because they are afraid of the trees. And they should be, if their intent is to harm the trees, but to those who love nature, it is a sanctuary of sorts. We stayed for about a year living with Treebeard who provided for all our needs. Only two more visits were made to that forest." She stopped to think about those visits. "In 500 Second Age we visited Treebeard again. That was a short visit because we stopped there on our return to **Eryn Galen** after visiting Lothlorien. Legolas and I went to Lorien to discus the arrive of Sauron in the east with Galadriel and Celeborn. Our last visit was in 1,200 Second Age, we stopped in Fangorn, after visiting Gil-galad in Lindon. That last visit was very bittersweet." She stopped to look sadly over her audience. "Las, could you take over from here?" Legolas who was sitting on a couch with Tiriel, nodded.

Before starting he collected his thoughts of that wonderful forest. "That year when we visited Fangorn, was the year the entwives left Fangorn to cultivate gardens in what is now known as the Brown Lands. It was a sad day for the ents, to see their companions leave them. None know where the entwives are now. After Sauron burned that region during the Great Alliance, they were lost to the people of **Arda**." Finished Legolas with sadness in his voice. The audience's hearts were saddened at the loss of the entwives.  
"**Gwador**, will you introduce us to Treebeard when we go to Fangorn Forest?" Asked Ithilwen.  
"Of course **seler**. Treebeard will be delighted to meet you."

Getting up Elrond said, "It's late and Valaina needs her rest. Come we should all turn in for the night." Soon it was just Valaina, Legolas, and Tiriel left, after the others bid them a good night.  
"Las, Tiriel come sit here." Beckoning the two elves to the couch she was sitting on. Leaving the window seat they sat with Valaina.  
"I'm going to miss all of you." She said sadly.  
"We will miss you my Queen." Spoke Tiriel softly.  
"**Nana**, you should get some rest." Said Legolas getting up and leading her to the bed. Tucking her in he kissed her cheek, and slipped back into the living room.

Back in the living room Tiriel, waited for her beloved. When he returned they went into his room, going out onto the balcony. Quietly they gazed at the stars. Tiriel was the first to break the silence. "Your heart grows more burdened each day, **meleth-nîn**." Legolas turned to look at her face, illuminated by the light of **Ithil**. "Yes, it feels like the weight of the world will be given to me when my spirit and the power of nature are bound. But don't worry for me, I will be fine." He tipped up her head and kissed her tenderly. Soon after that she bid him good night and went to her shared room across the hall, leaving the Prince to his own contemplations, before he lied down to rest.

* * *

**Namárië! God Bless!**


	16. Eglerion

**Disclaimer: In Introduction! Don't own the Traditional Welsh Lullaby titled _Golden Slumbers, or All Through the Night by: Edward Jones in 1784._  
**

**Bold is Elvish  
()= English translation  
[]= Not in the Elvish sentence, but needed in English translation.  
Translations:**  
Eryn Galen=Greenwood the Great  
Naneth=Mother  
Nana=Mom  
Adar=Father  
Ada=Dad  
Little Brother(s)=Gwador tithen(s)  
My love=Meleth-nîn  
My son=Ion-nîn  
Little one(s)=Pen tithen(s)  
My friend=Mellon-nîn  
My Prince=Aryon-nîn  
Thank you=Hannon le  
Blue Flame= Luinë Almir  
Bearer of Amarmir=Colindor Amarmiron  
Brother=Gwador  
Please=Saes  
Sun=Anor  
Middle Earth=Arda  
Sister=Seler  
Moon=Ithil  
Baby=Laes

_Italicized is talking with nature=trees, animals, plants_

**Note: Elves mature at 40. I also figure like any race, they have arranged marriages for alliances. It takes a year for an elf baby to be born. Greenwood the Great started being called, Mirkwood during 1050 Third Age by men, because a shadow fell over it.**

**Jewel of Earth=Amarmir: I created a jewel for earth since there is one for air, water, and fire. I've fiddled with the time line making things fit for my purposes. I'm not messing with the silmarils history, so I created my own jewel.**

**Ilfirin Fëa(Immortal Spirit)=All elves have a necklace with a gem that glows showing their immortality. Ilfirin Fëa refers to their glowing gem. It is usually given to them when they become adults at 40.**

**_All Through the Night_=I've changed a few words to make it seem like it belonged in Arda.**

**Age: Late Fall 240 Third Age**

* * *

**Eglerion**

"Ah!" Cried Valaina as a strong contraction hit her body. She took a deep breath waiting for the next one to come. It was early evening and time drew nearer for the **laes** to come into the world. Her mind wondered back to earlier that day.

That fall morning promised to be beautiful, and the Queen, felt her wood elf blood calling to be outside. So, against the healer's better judgment, she now found herself sitting in Celebrian's rose garden. As time passed family and friends joined her in the garden. It was about noon, and Radagast was telling the gathered about a deer he had healed, when Valaina let out a soft cry. Quickly all eyes turned to the Queen. Catching her breath she said, "I believe this child is ready to come into **Arda**." In a hurry Elrond, and Nestaron were at her side.  
"She's right the **laes** is coming." Confirmed Elrond.  
"We best get her inside and comfortable." Added Nestaron. Legolas stepped over to his **Naneth**, saying, "Go and get what ever medical things you need. Celebrian can you and the other elleths, go get her room ready. I will carry her in." The two healers left to fetch healing supplies. Celebrian hurried away to get Valaina's room comfortable for her. She enlisted the help of Galadriel, Tiriel, and Valaina's twin daughters. Legolas easily picked up Valaina, heading to her room. Istuion, the two Istari, Cirdan, Celeborn, Erestor, Glorfindel, and Elrond's twins followed behind the Prince.

Arriving in her room Legolas, gently set Valaina in the prepared bed. He and the ellons where ushered out so Valaina could be helped into a suitable nightgown. Once that was done Legolas was allowed to enter upon the Queen's request. He sat in a chair by her side holding her right hand. The only others in the room were Elrond, Nestaron, and Celebrian holding the other hand.

The hall outside the Queen's room was crowded with waiting elves and two Istari. Quietly they waited as afternoon turned to evening. They event took their evening meal in the hall. The **Eryn** **Galen** guards stood near the entrance of the hall, with Haldir and his brothers. The Royal family who were in the hall grew restless and began pacing, Elladan, and Elrohir soon joined the pacing elves. The older elves just patiently waited and watched the pacing young ones.

Legolas held his **Naneth's** hand as she let out another pained cry. He never let it show how tight she held his hand. Over the last hour her cries grew more in number, and louder in volume.  
"How much longer?" Panted the tired Queen.  
"Not much longer Valaina." Answered Elrond pleased at the good progress of the birth. Another hour passed before Elrond started telling her to push.

With the last of her energy she gave one final push which was rewarded with a **laes's** cry.  
"It's a ellon!" Cried out Elrond, then washed the laes, wrapping him in a soft blanket. Valaina let out a sob of delight, holding her arms out for her child. Elrond gently laid the new life in her waiting arms. Tenderly she ran her finger along his chubby cheek.  
"What shall you call him, **Nana**?" Asked Legolas, softly, marveling at the new life. Though he has witnessed his other siblings' births, each one aways amazed him.  
"He shall be called Eglerion. This **pen tithen's**, delight will be in music."  
"Eglerion, 'Praise', an apt name for a lover of music." Spoke Legolas.  
"Why don't you ellons introduce the new child to those waiting in the hall, while I help Valaina clean up. Legolas send in Tiriel and Galadriel to help me once they have seen Eglerion." Said Celebrian, shooing the ellons out the door.

All heads in the hall turned to the three ellons leaving Valaina's room. Immediately their eyes went to the bundle in Legolas's arms.  
"My family and friends I present to you Prince Elgerion." Announced Legolas, full of happiness. He handed the child to Tiriel, who looked tenderly at the **laes**. Gently Elgerion was handed around to all that were present. After holding the child, Legolas asked Galadriel, and Tiriel to go help Celebrian with the Queen. So the two elleths slipped into the Queen's room to help.

Half an hour later Elgerion was back in his **Naneth's** loving arms. Now her room was full with those elves and Istari who were out in the hall. Legolas stood at large window, watching the happy scene. Valaina let out a tired sigh and said, "My dear family and friends, Tomorrow I must depart **Arda**." The happy chattering in the room immediately died.  
"So soon, **Nana**?" Asked Anariel quietly.  
"I'm afraid so. In a few days delegates from **Eryn Galen** should arrive for my funeral. I don't know if Thranduil will be among them."  
"What shall we tell them, my Queen?" Asked one of the **Eryn Galen** guards.  
"Tell them I gave up my spirit, nothing else. They need not know in detail how I passed." She gave that response for it was the truth, but it didn't reveal to much information.  
"As you wish." Said another guard.  
"Let us leave now, Valaina and Eglerion need their rest." Commanded Celebrian seeing the tiredness in the Queen's eyes. Quietly almost everyone filed out of the room.

The only one who stayed was Legolas. He watched as Valaina sang a lullaby:

**_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby._**

**_Cares you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While over you a watch I'll keep.  
Sleep,  
pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby._**

Soon Elgerion was sound asleep in her arms. Finishing the lullaby Valaina looked to Legolas.  
"My time draws nearer, Las." She said forlornly.  
Approaching her bed he sat down, and looked at his innocent **gwador tithen**.  
"I know, I wish I could make you stay, but I know your spirit is ready to depart." They were silent for a few minutes, the Valaina sighed resigned to her fate.  
"Las, sing me a song." She requested snuggling Elgerion to her body, as she laid down. After thinking for a moment, Legolas, began to softly sing in his beautiful tenor voice:

**_Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels Eru will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_**

**_Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_**

**_While the moon his watch is keeping  
All through the night  
While the weary world is sleeping  
All through the night  
O'er thy spirit gently stealing  
Visions of delight revealing  
Breathes a pure and holy feeling  
All through the night_**

**_Angels watching ever round thee  
All through the night  
In thy slumbers close surround thee  
All through the night  
They will of all fears disarm thee,  
No forebodings should alarm thee,  
They will let no peril harm thee  
All through the night._**

**_Though I roam a minstrel lonely  
All through the night  
My true harp shall praise sing only  
All through the night  
Love's young dream, alas, is over  
Yet my strains of love shall hover  
Near the presence of my lover  
All through the night_**

**_Hark, a solemn bell is ringing  
Clear through the night  
Thou, my love, art heavenward winging  
Home through the night  
Earthly dust from off thee shaken  
Soul immortal shalt thou awaken  
With thy last dim journey taken  
Home through the night_**

Valaina fell asleep to the gentle voice of her son. Seeing that she was asleep upon finishing the lullaby Legolas, softly kissed Valaina's and Elgerion's cheek. Then blew out the candles, and went to his room, to get rest, and prepare for the events of tomorrow.

* * *

**Namárië! God Bless!**


	17. One Last Day

Disclaimer: In Introduction! I do own my songs **_Luinë Almir (Blue Flame) and Aratar o Manwo (Blessings of The Aratar), written and translated into elvish by me!_**

**Bold is Elvish  
()= English translation  
[]= Not in the Elvish sentence, but needed in English translation.  
Translations:**  
Eryn Galen=Greenwood the Great  
Naneth=Mother  
Nana=Mom  
Adar=Father  
Ada=Dad  
Little Brother(s)=Gwador tithen(s)  
My love=Meleth-nîn  
My son=Ion-nîn  
Little one(s)=Pen tithen(s)  
My friend=Mellon-nîn  
My Prince=Aryon-nîn  
Thank you=Hannon le  
Blue Flame= Luinë Almir  
Bearer of Amarmir=Colindor Amarmiron  
Brother=Gwador  
Please=Saes  
Sun=Anor  
Middle Earth=Arda  
Sister=Seler  
Moon=Ithil  
Baby=Laes

_Italicized is talking with nature=trees, animals, plants_

**Aratar (High Ones of Arda)=They are the eight greatest of the Valar. They are in order:**  
Manwë=Blessed  
Varda=The Exalted  
Ulmo=King of the sea (title)  
Yavanna=Giver of Fruits  
Aulë=the Smith and the Lord of Earth and all that's underneath (title)  
Námo=Ordainer or Judge  
Nienna=Lady of mercy (title)  
Oromë=Lord of Forests, the Great Rider, and Hunter of Valinor (title)

**Note: Elves mature at 40. I also figure like any race, they have arranged marriages for alliances. It takes a year for an elf baby to be born. Greenwood the Great started being called, Mirkwood during 1050 Third Age by men, because a shadow fell over it.**

**Jewel of Earth=Amarmir: I created a jewel for earth since there is one for air, water, and fire. I've fiddled with the time line making things fit for my purposes. I'm not messing with the silmarils history, so I created my own jewel.**

**Ilfirin Fëa(Immortal Spirit)=All elves have a necklace with a gem that glows showing their immortality. Ilfirin Fëa refers to their glowing gem. It is usually given to them when they become adults at 40.**

**Elvish Pregnancy=Since it takes a year for a elf laes to be born, the pregnancy is broken into quarters instead of trimesters. Basically just add another three months to a human pregnancy and you have an elf's.**

**Age: Late Fall 240 Third Age**

* * *

**One Last Day and the Birth of Luinë Almir**

The next morning Valaina woke to a beautiful sight. Standing by a window was Tiriel holding Elgerion, feeding him a bottle of milk. Standing next to her was Legolas, helping when he was needed. They were outlined by the rising rays of **anor**. Silently Valaina, thought they looked lovely caring for a **laes**, together. She sighed softy to catch their attention. The other elves' sensitive ears picked up her sigh, and they quietly walked over to where she laid. Tiriel handed over a sleeping Eglerion to Valaina, who moved so she was reclining against some pillows.

Legolas sat in a chair next to the bed, and Tiriel left to give the two royal elves some privacy.  
"I know you will depart **Arda** this day, **Naneth**. But I do not know when." Said Legolas, as he watched her whisper tender words of love to the sleeping **laes**. She looked at him, eyes full of anguish. "I shall depart this evening, as **anor** sets." They fell silent, mulling over the events going to happen later that day.  
"What do you wish to do since this is your last day on **Arda**?" Asked Legolas, breaking the silence.  
"I wish to spend this last day with family and friends. Why don't we have a picnic in the large garden." Legolas got up saying, "It will be as you wish. I'll send Tiriel in to help you get ready, while I go and get the picnic ready. Then when you are ready we will go have the picnic with family and friends." He kissed her cheek and left, and found Tiriel asking her to help Valaina get ready. He went to the kitchen seeking the chef, asking for a large picnic to be prepared for a numerous company of elves. He left the kitchen staff, who were in a flurry of activity getting the food ready, and went looking for his family and friends.

Legolas wandered the halls of Imladris before finding all the elves and Istari he was searching for in the hall of fire. Gathered in the hall of fire were his siblings, Elrond and his family, Galadriel, Celeborn, Glorfindel, Erestor, Haldir and his brothers, Beriothien, Nessimon, Gandalf, Radagast, Cirdan and the Eryn Galen Royal Guards.  
**"Man minuial, Aryon-nîn. (Good Morning, My Prince.)"** Greeted Celeborn. Spotting Legolas, first.  
**"Man minuial, Hîrin Celeborn. (Good Morning, Lord Celeborn.)" **Legolas stopped upon reaching the group, letting his keen eyes wander looking at each face present.  
"Las, how is **Nana**, this morning?" Spoke Ithilwen, breaking the lull.  
"She is well. I was actually looking for all of you." He received their full attention with that comment. "**Nana**, would like to spend her last day with family and friends." Instantly the happy faces fell, replace with ones full of melancholy. "I know you all feel saddened by this day, so do I. But **saes**, let us not nurse this woe. For **Nana**, would not want us feeling this way." Kneeling he gathered young Istuion in a hug. Then pulled back wiping away some tears on Istuion's face. "After all we have hope, one day we will be united with her in Valinor."  
"He is right, we must not fall to grief." Spoke Galadriel ever so gently. "Valaina, would not want it that way. She who loves life, it would break her heart to see us in this mood." Legolas, gave the Lady of Lothlorien, a grateful smile for her support. Then looked to his younger siblings who where now gathered around his kneeling self.  
"Turn this grief into hope, and it will carry us through our days on **Arda**, till we meet again in that blessed isle." As he spoke new hope filled everyones' heart, and they found the joy in that hope. Getting up Legolas looked at the happier elves.  
"Now, I believe **Nana**, should be ready for that picnic. Why don't you Lords go gather the food." He said looking to Elrond, Celeborn, Erestor, and Glorfindel. "And the rest of you go to the large garden. I will meet you there with **Nana**, Tiriel, and Elgerion." With that they separated for their different destinations.

Reaching his **Naneth's** door, he knocked. Hearing an 'enter' Legolas went in to see the two elleths ready for the picnic. Crossing the room, he picked up Elegrion from the bed.  
"Hey there **pen tithen**, ready to see the world?" He spoke softly, cradling the **laes**. The three adult elves left with Legolas carrying the child. They headed to the large garden at a leisurely pace. Nearing the area where the picnic was being held they heard laughter in the air, carried away by the gently breeze. Reaching the picnic party, they were greeted by a most delightful sight of joyful elves. Legolas led Valaina to a chair set specially for her.

The majority of that day was spent out in the garden. Elgerion was passed around multiple times, being held by the elves present. There was much laughter over funny stories. The older elves reminisced about past events. Being lovers of music, many a songs were sung. Many care free games were played. Late in the afternoon they moved into the hall of fire.

In the hall of fire, Valaina sat on a couch holding Elgerion, with a daughter on each side.  
"**Nana**, I would entreat one special story before you must...depart." Said Anariel, looking hopefully at Valaina, her voice growing shaky at the end of the plea. Handing Elgerion to Legolas, who sat in a settee with Tirel, next to her couch, she drew Anariel closer in a comforting hug.  
"What story is that, **pen tithen**?" Wiping away tears from her daughter's face. Anariel steadied her voice before saying, "Well, you have told us the stories of our births." Referring to her younger siblings. "But we have never heard about the birth of Legolas." For a fleeting moment she though she say great sadness in Valaina's eyes. Tentatively she asked, "Will you tell us about our **gwador's** birth, Nana?" Valaina was momentarily caught off guard with Anariel's request, but quickly controlled her sad memories.  
"Yes, I will. You all have a right to know." She turned and asked, "Is that okay with you, Las?"  
"Go ahead, **Nana**. Family and friends should know." Answered Legolas, giving his consent, while gently rocking a content Elgerion.

Valaina sighed before starting her story. "You all know that I married Thranduil on the first day of 1200 Year of the Trees." The audience all nodded, it was common knowledge when she was married. "Well I conceived that same month. I was delighted because I've always loved and wanted children. That was one of the rare times I saw my husband look happy. I think he thought the child would be just like him." She stopped, thinking about that year. "Like any pregnancy I suffered from morning sickness, and other pregnancy related things. But it went smoothly for the first three quarters. I was half way through the second quarter when I felt the first bit of movement." Valaina smiled softly at that memory. "**Anor** was just rising, when I was woken by a gentle kick from the **laes**. From that day forward I was almost always greeted by my **laes** in the morning." Stopping she looked at Legolas, as he and Tiriel, who already knew the story. whispered quietly to each other. One of Elgerion's tiny hands was firmly holding onto one of his warrior braids. She smiled at the adorable sight. The other elves' eyes wondered to the charming sight, and they too smiled. The two elves knew they were being watched, but just ignored the attention.

Quickly though the elvish audience returned to looking at the Queen. Seeing that she had their full attention, Valaina, continued.  
"I finished my third quarter, and all seemed to be well." The other elves noticed her voice caught on the word 'seemed'. "But I noticed that something had changed a few days into my fourth quarter. Your **gwador**, wasn't moving about as much as I knew he should be. I consulted the royal healers about it, but they found nothing wrong. So the days passed, with minimal movement from the **laes**. I knew something was wrong when I went into labor early, several days before the end of my tenth month." There was a collective gasp of shock.  
"But that's two months to early, **mellon-nîn**." Said Elrond who was used to delivering children. He has even delivered some early ones, but never at two months. Valaina smiled sadly saying, "I know. All in the family were surprised, as well as I. Thranduil was several days out hunting with some friends when all this happened, so a messenger was sent out to find him." The other elves were surprised to learn that Thranduil was not there for the birth. "It was a difficult labor lasting more than 24 hours." The elleths who new the pains of labor winced at the length of her labor. "It was still early the next day, when the **laes** came into the world, he did not let out a cry like other children. That scared me. The royal master healer told me it was an ellon, but he had a grave look on his face. After having help cleaning up I asked for my **laes**." Valaina did not even try to conceal the anguish in her eyes at this point. Anariel hugged her **Naneth**, feeling guilty for bringing up these sad memories. "Rather reluctantly the healer handed me, **ion-nîn**. When I looked upon the **laes's** face, I saw the most beautiful, and heart breaking sight. He had the most beautiful face I had ever seen, eyes of cerulean blue. The part that hurt my heart was, he was barely breathing." Her audience shot fleeting glance at Legolas, upon learning he was barley alive at birth. "The healers could not figure out what was wrong. So I stayed and held him, praying he would take a turn for the better. Thingol and Melian even took turns sitting with me. I named him Legolas because 'Greenleaf' is full of life, and I wanted my little **laes** to live. Also because after looking at me, his eyes wandered to the green leaves of the maple tree just out side the window. Then his eyes...closed in sleep."  
"Wait, you said his eyes closed to sleep?" Interrupt Gandalf, troubled by that detail. Sighing, Valaina looked to her friend, understanding her friend's concern. "Yes, I did."  
"That only happens if elves are hurt or exhausted." Added Elladan, who was very confused. Giving Elladan, a sad smile Valaina continued, "I know. He stayed that way for about two days, not making a sound. I kept on hoping and praying for a change. Then late in the evening on the second day he made a turn for the worst." Valains stopped to look at her attentive friends. She noticed that Legolas and Tiriel had quietly slipped away, without anyone noticing, to sit together out on a small balcony. Legolas still held a sleeping Elgerion, gently within his loving arms. The other elves were so wrapped up in the story they hadn't even noticed them leaving, and they still didn't notice.

Bringing her eyes back to the listening elves, she carried on with the story. "I was in the nursery with my parents, and my **Adar** Thingol, was holding the sleeping Legolas. We where discussing some royal business and waiting for the still absent Thranduil, when Legolas started gasping for breath. Immediately I took Legolas, from **Adar**, and he sent a servant running for the master healer. Let me tell you I was so scared right then." Looking to her younger children she said, "I though I would loose your **gwador** then. It seemed like forever before the master healer came dashing into the nursery. He couldn't find anything wrong with Legolas, though. So I did the only thing a mother could do, I cried out to Iluvatar to spare, **ion-nîn**. Then the strangest thing happened, soft mists of light started to appear in the room. The misty lights were in varying colors of the rainbow. Gradually the mists of light formed into the **Aratar**." The group of listening elves let out a gasp of shock and awe. "After I got my bearings together I knelt before the **Aratar**, as did my parents and the healer. I was in awe of the **Aratar**, but at the same time held **ion-nîn**, Legolas tighter to me afraid that they came for him. Manwë gestured for us to rise, which we did slowly. My parents and the healer stepped back, knowing they weren't the ones the **Aratar** came to see. Though they did stay to witness what happened next." Valaina paused remembering that day.

Unconsciously her audience leaned towards Valaina hanging onto every word. "The first to approach me was Námo, holding his arms out for Legolas. Rather reluctantly I handed over **ion-nîn** whose breathing was ever growing weaker, to 'The Ruler of the Dead'. I was so terrified that they would take him away from me. What was the most surprising was the approach of Manwë, and Varda." "And then Varda said, why is thy heart troubled daughter of Melian?" "With tears in my eyes I said, I fear for the life of **ion-nîn**. Have you come to take him, Lord Námo?" "Fear not, Valaina. Thou shall not loose thy beloved son, spoke Nienna the Lady of Mercy." "Then why art thou here, M'Lords and M'Ladies? I asked with relief and confusion." "How much doest thee love thy son? Asked Oromë, looking at me with piercing eyes." "With all my heart, Lord Oromë. I have cried uncountable tears for him." "What are thou willing to sacrifice for him to live dear child, asked Ulmo, Lord of Water." "I was momentarily unprepared for the question, but quickly answered without hesitation. I would give my life it it means Legolas can live." "Most sincere are thy words, child of Melian. But worry not, you shall raise thy son in the way of Iluvatar. Spoke Lord Aulë, laying a consoling hand on my shoulder." "I became elated at what he said, and asked in a rush of words. What is wrong with Legolas? Can you fix it? Then Lady Yavanna, came towards me and Lord Námo, who still held a gasping Legolas. I saw a light cupped in her hands. Then Lady Yavanna said to me." "Dear child, thy **laes** is healthy do not fear. But thy child is born with a special gift, and blessed by Iluvatar." "I looked at her, shocked by what she said. Special gift? What do you mean? What is it?" Valaina halted her story, and looked long and hard at each of her listeners.

Each elf and Istari saw the years of wisdom reflected in the Queen's beautiful, probing, cerulean eyes.  
"Now what I reveal next must not leave this room. Only a few rare elves know about this. Do I make myself clear?" Though it was stated as a question, all the elves understood the undercurrent of a command made by Valaina the Queen, not Valaina their beloved friend.  
"We understand, and swear it will not leave this room." Promised Celebrian, the first to reply. Quickly the other followed suit. Upon having their word Valaina carried on with the narrative.  
"Lady Yavanna gently explained to me." "Sweet child, thy **laes** is special because Iluvatar created Legolas, with a unique blessed power. But it has to be given to him after he was born, and after hearing thy plea for his life. For by thy selfless plea thou showed thy love for him." "She then held out her hands showing to me what she carried. The light I saw earlier was in fact circular shaped **Luinë Almir**. It emitted a dazzling blue-white light, the flame was not kept in a jewel like the Silmarils, or the **Amarmir**. No the only reason it was contained was because Lady Yavanna held it. I gave the lady a confused look, wondering what the **Luinë Almir** had to do with my 'sick' son. Kindly Lord Manwë explained, upon seeing my confused face." "Princess Valaina, this **Luinë Almir,** you see is part of thy **laes's** spirit. For that is the reason he is 'sick', his spirit is incomplete without the **Luinë Almir**, blessed by Iluvatar. Once his spirit is whole, Legolas, will be just fine. Come, hold thy **laes** while Lady Yavanna, completes his spirit."

"So Lord Námo, gently handed Legolas back to me, and I slowly brought Legolas right up to Lady Yavanna. As we stood before her, the **Luinë Almir** intensified, as if reaching for Legolas. Then she started singing this song:

**_Ai! Laiqualassë, anwa  
Sina aurath úmea selma yelma!  
Tya ilfirin edhelen fëa  
As sina Luinë Almir nailúve_**

**_Sina almir alya  
Antya cuilo lendant  
Ello Eru, insë  
Lye maenas almárea ellon_**

**_Barant tya cuil esse Iluvatar's galad  
Sui lye maethant mornio dú  
Yare en aurant teliath  
As en lamma lindele_**

**_Lathradath ana Iluvatar  
Galad o en Eldar  
Tirith an en lumenn'  
Na leithian tya polod_**

**_Hanna as tó anna o polod  
Iluvatar echediuva siniath anrand lóth  
Trí sina alya almir  
Ilya egleriuva Iluvatar's eneth!_**

_O! Greenleaf, true  
This day evil will rue!  
Thy immortal elvish soul  
With this Blue Flame is whole_

_This flame blest  
For thy life's quest  
From Eru, himself  
Thou art [a] blessed elf_

_Live thy life in Iluvatar's light  
As thou fightest darkness's night  
When the day comes  
With the sounding drums_

_Hearken to Iluvatar  
Light of the Eldar  
Watching for the hour  
To release thy power_

_Tis with that gift of power  
Iluvatar will make [a] new age flower  
Through this blest flame  
All will praise Iluvatar's name!_

While she sang the **Luinë Almir**, was released from her control. It immediately lost shape, reaching for Legolas, surrounding his small body. For a few minutes he was covered in the blue light, then gradually the light dimmed retreating into his body. Now instead of a white glow emitted by other elves, Legolas's, light was still white, but with a blue hue. I watched in wonder as this transpired, and looked at **ion-nîn** now in a new light." Valaina paused he to let her listeners absorb the new bit of information.

Her audience mused over the tale of Legolas's birth, each were marveling over the uniqueness of the elf who they saw as either gwador, friend, Prince, or mentor. Their contemplations were interrupted by Celebrian.  
"**Mellon-nîn,** what happened next? He obviously survived, since Legolas lives now, but was it a fast recovery, or slow one?"  
"Oh, it was a fast one, once his spirit was complete, he let out his first cry. Let me tell you, instantly my heart was lifted, from that one sound."  
"That's amazing, **Nana**, I'm grateful Legolas survived." Said Istuion.  
"Yes, me too. But I'm not finished, the **Aratar**, were still there."  
"What else happened, M'Lady?" Asked Radagast, fascinated by the story.  
"Well **mellon-nîn**, after Legolas let out his first cry, the **Aratar**, moved so that they created a circle around us. And in their majestic voices they sang this blessing, softly she began to sing:

**_Ilya:  
Almárea hén o Iluvatar  
Anti as en Luinë Almir  
Na tya núr, thiliel elen  
Oiale egleriel Dín eneth_**

**_Manwë:  
Im, Aran o Arda, Aratar belega  
Annole sina, almë-mín  
Nalla namin esse baur, Calad o Eldar  
Ar mín asya, Im tegiuva_**

**_Ilya:  
Almárea hén o Iluvatar  
Anti as en Luinë Almir  
Na tya núr, thiliel elen  
Oiale egleriel Dín eneth_**

**_Varda:  
Im, Bereth o Valar, Fanuilos  
lávna le, mín meleth  
Lye lelya coilo tea o presta  
Tir-mín elenath, le hirtor_**

**_Ilya:  
Almárea hén o Iluvatar  
Anti as en Luinë Almir  
Na tya núr, thiliel elen  
Oiale egleriel Dín eneth_**

**_Aulë:  
Im, Beleg En Sintamo, Atardi Naugrim  
Anta le, Im anna o elmenda  
Róvan onant na tya eledh muindor  
Vanima Sintamo, nselma tya curu_**

**_Ilya:  
Almárea hén o Iluvatar  
Anti as en Luinë Almir  
Na tya núr, thiliel elen  
Oiale egleriel Dín eneth_**

**_Yavanna:  
Im, Yavanna, Kementári  
Limb almë Im úlnabo  
Ilya Coile selma laitalea tya nún  
Cima tya ilúve quetta, conni nin_**

**_Ilya:  
Almárea hén o Iluvatar  
Anti as en Luinë Almir  
Na tya núr, thiliel elen  
Oiale egleriel Dín eneth_**

**_Námo:  
Im, En Badhor, Amartha-apanóna o Valar  
Anno le, sina gorath  
úmea yeltuva le, nán Im tíruva le oh palan  
Tulyia milya tambë lye laumë perper núro yal_**

**_Ilya:  
Almárea hén o Iluvatar  
Anti as en Luinë Almir  
Na tya núr, thiliel elen  
Oiale egleriel Dín eneth_**

**_Oromë:  
Im, Tauron, Beleg Rochon  
Lávle, as sina arat eneth  
Lye maenas, Hîrin o Eryn, héboth  
Eryn róva séra esse le, quilda cenna dragor_**

**_Ilya:  
Almárea hén o Iluvatar  
Anti as en Luinë Almir  
Na tya núr, thiliel elen  
Oiale egleriel Dín eneth_**

**_Nienna:  
Im, Híril Nienman, Qalmë-Tári  
Onale, anna-nín o nienlissi  
Yare róvain mapa tya thúl  
Quera ar ninia na nin_**

**_Ilya:  
Almárea hén o Iluvatar  
Anti as en Luinë Almir  
Na tya núr, thiliel elen  
Oiale egleriel Dín eneth_**

**_Ulmo:  
Im, Hîrin Nenath, Aran o Gaer  
Viltë Im garmána, núfa  
Anna-nín o nen, tegia tiutalë nale  
Yando tya málo lúesse o gothath_**

**_Ilya:  
Almárea hén o Iluvatar  
Anti as en Luinë Almir  
Na tya núr, thiliel elen  
Oiale egleriel Dín eneth_**

**_Sinte hi esse tya emel  
Mín indóme asya, arya mín tura  
Afadiel vín thand  
Iluvatar's panoesse_**

**_Enesse teleth  
Ho gariel le, yare lye maenas coilo litsesse  
Estel dínesse, sámo houva voro annath  
Enyale lye maenas tirnen dínesse bornilda_**

**_Lóre pen tithen  
Tya aurath o tarsar túvuva  
Nán síeste, mennaien orthadiel anor  
Ar minna en amar o óloro ego..._**

_All:  
Blessed Child of Iluvatar  
Gifted with the Blue Flame  
To thy race, shining star  
Ever glorifying His Name_

_Manwë:  
I, King of Arda, mightiest of [the] Aratar  
Give thee this, my blessing  
Call to me in need, Light of [the] Eldar  
And my assist[ance], I will bring_

_All:  
Blessed Child of Iluvatar  
Gifted with the Blue Flame  
To thy race, shining star  
Ever glorifying His Name_

_Varda:  
I, Queen of [the] Valar, Ever-white  
Grant to thee, my love  
Thou travel life's road of plight  
Look towards my stars, guid[ing] thee above_

_All:  
Blessed Child of Iluvatar  
Gifted with the Blue Flame  
To thy race, shining star  
Ever glorifying His Name_

_Aulë:  
I, The Great Smith, Dwarven Father  
Gift thee, I [a] gift of rarity  
Hard[ly] given to thy elvin brother  
Good Smith, will be thy ability_

_All:  
Blessed Child of Iluvatar  
Gifted with the Blue Flame  
To thy race, shining star  
Ever glorifying His Name_

_Yavanna:  
I, Giver of Fruits, Queen of the Earth  
Much blessing I pour on to thee  
All Nature will honor thy birth  
Heeding thy every bidding, ordained [by] Me_

_All:  
Blessed Child of Iluvatar  
Gifted with the Blue Flame  
To thy race, shining star  
Ever glorifying His Name_

_Námo:  
I, The Judge, Dooms-man of [the] Valar  
Give thee, this advice  
Evil will hate thee, but I will watch thee from afar  
Guiding gently so thou doest not pay death's price_

_All:  
Blessed Child of Iluvatar  
Gifted with the Blue Flame  
To thy race, shining star  
Ever glorifying His Name_

_Oromë:  
I, Lord of the Forests, Great Rider  
Endow thee, with this royal title  
Thou art, Lord of [the] Forest, provider  
Forests survival rest in ye, yet to know battle_

_All:  
Blessed Child of Iluvatar  
Gifted with the Blue Flame  
To thy race, shining star  
Ever glorifying His Name_

_Nienna:  
I, Lady of Mercy, Mistress of Death  
Offer thee, my gift of sweet mercy  
When hardships steal thy breath  
Turn and cry to me_

_All:  
Blessed Child of Iluvatar  
Gifted with the Blue Flame  
To thy race, shining star  
Ever glorifying His Name_

_Ulmo:  
I, Lord of Water, King of [the] Sea  
Few I have blessed, before  
My gift of water, bring comfort to thee  
Also thy ally in times of war_

_All:  
Blessed Child of Iluvatar  
Gifted with the Blue Flame  
To thy race, shining star  
Ever glorifying His Name_

_Know this in thy heart  
We will guide thee, best we can  
Following our part  
In Iluvatar's great plan_

_In the end  
He holds thee, when thou art in life's sand  
Trust in Him, help he will always lend  
Remember thou art held in His loving hand_

_Sleep little one  
Thy days of trial will come  
But now rest, till the rising sun  
And into the realm of dreams succumb..._

Valaina let her voice die away upon finishing the song.

There was a awe filled silence. The listening elves were too overwhelmed by the blessings of the **Aratar** to say a thing at first. Never before have they heard all the **Aratar**, bestowing blessings on one elf. After giving them all a few minutes to absorb the meaning of the song, she continued her tale. "As the **Aratar** sang, Legolas watched them with keen interest in his cerulean eyes. Upon finishing all turned into mists of light, and left save for Lady Yavanna. She stayed for a few more minutes, and said this to Legolas." "**Pen tithen**, thou now bear the name **Luinë Almir**. Bear it with honor and dignity. The future of **Arda**, rests heavily on thy destiny." "She then kissed his temple, and left. I stood there shocked at what just transpired, when my parents approached me, they too were awed by what happened. And that my family and friends is the story of Legolas's birth." Concluded Valaina.  
"M'Lady how many others know about this?" Asked Gandalf.  
"Very few, Gandalf. It's me, my parents, the master healer, and Tiriel. But my parents have passed from this world, and that healer sailed long ago. His own **Adar**, knows not about this. No, Thranduil arrived home several days after what happened Legolas and I wish to keep it that way too."  
"Wow, our **gwador** is really special." Commented Ithilwen, proud of her **gwador**, Legolas.  
"Yes he is. Though we know not what Iluvatar has planned for him." By now all were watching Legolas, as he conversed with Tiriel.

While Valaina told about his birth, Legolas, and Tiriel were enjoying some quiet time together. They took turns holding a sleeping Elgerion, both elves knew that the others looked at him several times during the tale, but being used to stares, they just ignored them. As the story drew to a close, Legolas's heart grew heavy, knowing what was coming next. Sure enough, his **Naneth** spoke saying, "**Anor**, will set not long from now, so to will my life on **Arda** draw to a close. **Saes** gather in my room in an hour, and you shall all witness my 'passing'." At that all in the room grew somber. She got up and walked to Legolas and Tiriel. "Tiriel, come **saes**, help me get ready, and Legolas go, you too must get ready." Not questioning her, Legolas handed Elgerion over to her and left. He knew she wanted to give her youngest a good-bye. Tiriel and Valaina followed a few steps behind Legolas. They left a group of sad family and friends, but confused about the 'getting ready part'. So they waited on silence for the next hour, thinking about the secrets revealed about Legolas, and what else he kept secret.

* * *

**Namárië! God Bless!**


	18. Passing of a Queen

**Disclaimer: In Introduction! I do own Glennesse sidhon _(Go in Peace) and Núnforn o Luinë Almir (Birthright of Luinë Almir)._**

**Bold is Elvish  
()= English translation  
[]= Not in the Elvish sentence, but needed in English translation.  
Translations:**  
Eryn Galen=Greenwood the Great  
Naneth=Mother  
Nana=Mom  
Adar=Father  
Ada=Dad  
Little Brother(s)=Gwador tithen(s)  
My love=Meleth-nîn  
My son=Ion-nîn  
Little one(s)=Pen tithen(s)  
My friend=Mellon-nîn  
My Prince=Aryon-nîn  
Thank you=Hannon le  
Blue Flame= Luinë Almir  
Bearer of Amarmir=Colindor Amarmiron  
Brother=Gwador  
Please=Saes  
Sun=Anor  
Middle Earth=Arda  
Sister=Seler  
Moon=Ithil  
Baby=Laes

_Italicized is talking with nature=trees, animals, plants_

**Note: Elves mature at 40. I also figure like any race, they have arranged marriages for alliances. It takes a year for an elf baby to be born. Greenwood the Great started being called, Mirkwood during 1050 Third Age by men, because a shadow fell over it.**

**Jewel of Earth=Amarmir: I created a jewel for earth since there is one for air, water, and fire. I've fiddled with the time line making things fit for my purposes. I'm not messing with the silmarils history, so I created my own jewel.**

**Ilfirin Fëa(Immortal Spirit)=All elves have a necklace with a gem that glows showing their immortality. Ilfirin Fëa refers to their glowing gem. It is usually given to them when they become adults at 40.**

**Valarin=Speech of the Valar, oldest speech on Arda.**

**Age: Late Fall 240 Third Age**

* * *

**Passing of a Queen**

As those in the hall of fire waited for the hour to pass, the three elves who left entered Valaina's room. Legolas headed to his room after giving the two elleths a kiss on the cheek, no words were said, there was none to say. Valaina sat on her bed holding Elgerion as Tiriel, set out the attire for the 'passing'. A bath was drawn, scented with rose water. Seeing that Tiriel was ready to help her get ready, Valaina kissed her youngest son one last time, and laid him in his crib that Legolas made for him. Once Valaina was done bathing, Tiriel helped her Queen dress.

As Tiriel helped her Queen, Legolas was getting ready in his room too. He too took a bath, and decided to forgo his warrior braids for those worn by **Eryn Galen **Royals. Then donned on the robes made especially for this occasion. Last of all he set his crown in place. Noting that the hour was almost up he headed back to his **Naneth's** room.  
Upon hearing someone enter, Valaina, looked to the door leading to the adjoining living room to see Legolas standing there. The sight of Legolas in his attire, made her realize though she will always see him as her **pen tithen**, he grew up to be a good, brave, and handsome elf. Getting up from where she sat, they walked towards each other and met about half way. Immediately they embraced in a love filled hug. Drawing apart Valaina said, "I had Tiriel place Elgerion in her room so he wouldn't be disturbed by what happens next. Then she went to fetch the others. They should be arriving any minute now." Legolas didn't say a thing, beyond giving her a sad smile. She took his hand and led them onto the spacious balcony. Together they silently watched as **anor**, continued its descent.

All those in the hall of fire turned to look at who it was upon hearing the doors open. There stood Tiriel, who's porcelain face was clouded with sadness. For a moment she just looked back at her those sitting there. Then solemnly said,** "Telia nahan lúme. (Come it is time.)"** Getting up quickly the elves and two Istari followed her. As she led them to the Queen's room, Tiriel could almost taste the sadness hanging in the air surrounding them. Reaching the door to the room, they all stopped composing themselves for what they are about to witness.

With a heavy heart Tiriel entered her Queen's room. The others following her filed in quietly, entering they saw a regal sight. On the balcony stood Legolas and Valaina facing them, outlined by **anor's** setting rays. Valaina wore a gown of blue, the shade of darkest night. Legolas wore a silver robe over a light blue tunic. The Queen wore no crown, while Legolas had his on. The most eye catching thing was their, inner glow was brighter than normal. Legolas was indeed bluer in color than other elves. No one said a word to afraid of hastening the 'passing'. In the end it was Valaina, who spoke.  
"Come, the 'passing' will happen out here." Slowly those gathered, filed onto the spacious balcony. They made a semicircle facing the view of Imladris, around a chaise lounge.

As those close to her gathered, Valaina slowly laid down on the lounge, folding her hands over her middle. Then looked to her eldest child, and resolutely said, **"Nahan lúme, ion-nîn.(It is time, my son.)" **For a long moment Legolas looked at her, then turned and calmly look to his family and friends.  
"**Hannon le**, for coming to witness the 'passing'. What you are about to see, is for your knowledge only." Then placed his right hand hovering, over where her heart rested. Softly he began to sing:

**_Anann anaië tya cuil  
Sui Bereth, Naneth, Herves  
Quanta o nienor ar ovor_**

**_Ai! Daer Aratar  
Lávsina hina o en Eldar  
Minna tya arnad, númenya palan_**

**_Túvtya mirima  
En cirban o Edhilarnad  
Enna oira arnad_**

**_Glennesse sidhon  
Lávtya presta tyele  
Glennesse sidhon_**

_Long has been thy life  
As Queen, Mother, Wife  
Full of sorrow and rife (abundance)_

_O! Great Aratar  
Grant this child of the Eldar  
Into thy kingdom, western afar_

_Find thy freedom  
The haven of Elvindom  
Is the eternal kingdom_

_Go in Peace  
Allow thy troubles cease  
Go in peace_

As the song progressed his voice grew stronger, While he sang a light began to gather over Valaina's heart, under Legolas's hand.

As the light under Legolas's hand grew brighter, Valaina's inner glow grew dimmer. Once the song was finished Legolas held cupped in his hand a bright light, consisting of Valaina's spirit, and the power of nature. He took a moment to look down at the lifeless body of his **Naneth**. Then he got up, walked until he was stopped by the balustrade. All watched as he said something in Valarin. When he was done, there was two separate balls of light. The one in his right hand was a pure white, while the one in his left was a soft green. Then waited, the other elves and Istari watched in confusion as he stood there as if waiting for something to happen. Legolas heard the shifting of feet from those behind him, but tuned them out watching the last rays of anor disappear. He tossed the white ball of light into the air and they all watched as it disappeared into nothing.  
"With the setting of **anor**, ends the days of Queen Valaina, daughter of Melian and Thingol, on **Arda**." Spoke Legolas, turning to his audience of witnesses.

All eyes zoned in on the ball of green light cupped in both of his hands. It was beautiful pulsing with power. The audiences' eyes were drawn to the air surrounding Legolas as mists of light began to appeared. The mists of light varied in all colors of the rainbow, the witnesses gasped as the green mist solidified into the Lady Yavanna. Instantly all kneeled save for Legolas. They concluded that the other lights colors must be the other Valar in spirit. Lady Yavanna looked intently at those who kneeled as if reading their soul. Then said, "Rise, thou are privileged to be here." Slowly they rose looking at her with awe even the Istari.

She turned and faced Legolas, who looked at her with respect, but was not in awe since she, among the Valar visited him the most wether in dream or reality. She cupped her small delicate smooth hands under his bigger scarred, yet slender ones.  
"Are thou ready?"  
"Yes, M'Lady." Then together they raised their hands towards his heart. Softly the other Valar still in their light form, started to vocalize a harmony. As the Power of Nature was being absorbed into Legolas's body, Yavanna began to sing:

**_Mín óre tya nienor  
Hén o en enwa  
En dimb úlea tye faer  
Toniel lusta dath_**

**_Baw nyérëa moina pen  
Valaina's melda ion  
Se lethna ello cuil naeg  
Lain ello nienyr angwedh_**

**_Meren se nuva  
Bo sina tollo ullúme lethna  
Lethna ello úmílant erthad  
Darthiel tenna tye aderthad_**

**_As hen rathiel  
Hanna lúme ana mapa tye almë  
En Polod o Coivia, Hén o Galad!  
Hanna tye Núnforn!_**

**_Daer esse polod le carme  
Hén o Eldar  
Ananta nucúma le quilda lemya  
Awarthiel polod dagnir_**

**_Le thíra poldorë ello Eru  
Enesse cilme le echedi ar ceriath  
Vorima tye pato, costiel dan mórea  
Yare Arda tálath, le nuva alya_**

_We feel thy sorrow  
Child of the morrow  
The sadness flooding thy soul  
Creating [an] empty hole_

_Do not grieve dear one  
Valaina's beloved son  
She is free from life's pains  
Freed from sorrow's chains_

_Happy she will be  
On this isle forever free  
Free from [a] loveless union  
Waiting till thy reunion_

_With her passing  
It is time to claim thy blessing  
The Power of Nature, Child of [the] Light!  
It is thy Birthright!_

_Great in power thou are  
Child of [the] Eldar  
Though humble thou still remain  
Forsaking power's bane_

_Thou seekest strength from Eru  
In the decisions thou makest and do  
Continue thy ways, persevering against darkness  
When Arda ends, thou will be blest_

By now all of the light from the Power of Nature was absorbed into Legolas. Steeling himself Legolas knew that the painful part would be coming next. Just as he predicted the pain did come. Momentarily he was caught off guard by the intensity of the pain letting out a sharp gasp, but quickly clamped his mouth shut, squeezed his eyes closed and fisted his hands. Oh boy did it hurt, it felt like his very spirit was being torn apart, then sewn back with more strength and power in it. Once the joining was done, he let loose some control he had on the gift, and a bright white light tinted in a blue-green color flowed out covering all it touched. The witnesses were amazed at the amount of power they felt, by being touched by his gift. Quickly he got his gift under control, and opened his eyes to look at Yavanna.

It took him a moment to focus before seeing his Godmother clearly.  
"How are you, Greenleaf?" Asked Yavanna, looking concerned at him.  
"I'm...I'm fine now." He raised a hand to his forehead, but exhaustion was working against him, and he promptly lost consciousness. Fortunately for him, Yavanna caught him before he fell to the ground. There were several exclamations of concern from the witnesses at the state of the Prince. Holding Legolas in her arms now, Yavanna turned to the audience and said, "Fear not, he will be fine, his body has gone into a deep sleep. This took a lot out of him. It would with anyone. I'm surprised he was awake during all of it." She glided over to Elrond, who had his arms out ready to take Legolas. Gently she handed over her Godson. She looked at his peaceful face, running her hands over his cheek. "He indeed, is a strong special elf." Slowly she withdrew her hand, then returned to where she preciously stood, and looked back at the witnesses again. Then she said, "Look after him, for thy future lays much in him. Seek his counsel, for he is wise among your race. Respect him, much he has done for those he loves already, and much he will do. Love him, just as he loves you all respectively. Above all trust him, for Legolas seeks the will of Iluvatar above all." Then in a matter of minutes the Valar were gone leaving a quiet but thoughtful audience.

Galadriel broke the quiet like trance, by turning to Elrond.  
"Elrond, we should get Prince Legolas comfortable as he rests."  
"Oh...yes. Tiriel why don't you go get his bed ready." nodding Tiriel left and entered her beloved's room.  
"What should we do with **Nana's** body?" Asked Istuion.  
"Glorfindel will you take her body to the preparation room?" Asked Celebrian.  
"Yes, M'Lady."  
"Good, once Legolas wakes, you children shall help in the burial preparations." Having nothing else immediately important to discuss Elrond entered Legolas room with all but Glorfindel. Celeborn helped Elrond undress Legolas down to his chemise and leggings, then laid him in the bed. Finishing their task the two lords turned to see that the rest of the group had found spots to sit even the floor, and gave them looks that read we aren't moving till he wakes. Feeling the same way they too took a seat, once Glorfindel was done with his task he too joined them. Tiriel had sat down on Legolas's bed and held his hand waiting for him to awaken.

* * *

**Namárië! God Bless!**

**Note: Since school has started updates will be much slower. My first 18 chapters were per-written. So just because updates are slower does not mean I'm quitting, just means it's being written.**


	19. Eryn Tavári

**Disclaimer: In Introduction!**

* * *

**To all those remotely interested in my story. Goodness it has been a long time since my update. School has sucked up my time! I have taken the liberty of using Shakespearean language in certain parts of this chapter because I felt it needed a special distinction. Though my Shakespearean is not perfect, I mainly just used the common thee, thou, thy, thine, and a few others. **

* * *

**Bold is Elvish  
()= English translation  
[]= Not in the Elvish sentence, but needed in English translation.  
Translations:**  
Eryn Galen=Greenwood the Great  
Naneth=Mother  
Nana=Mom  
Adar=Father  
Ada=Dad  
Little Brother(s)=Gwador tithen(s)  
My love=Meleth-nîn  
My son=Ion-nîn  
Little one(s)=Pen tithen(s)  
My friend=Mellon-nîn; Mellyn-nîn (plural)  
My Prince=Aryon-nîn  
Thank you=Hannon le  
Blue Flame= Luinë Almir  
Bearer of Amarmir=Colindor Amarmiron  
Brother=Gwador  
Please=Saes  
Sun=Anor  
Middle Earth=Arda  
Sister=Seler  
Moon=Ithil  
Baby=Laes  
Mae Govannen=Welcome  
Eryn Tavári=Spirit Forest  
Mallon=Golden-tree  
Galadhlaith=Spirit Tree

**_Royal Guard:_**  
Mirima(Elleth)  
Alya(Elleth)  
Raina(Elleth)  
Tirithon(Ellon)  
Miluiel(Elleth)  
Mardion(Ellon)  
Anessen(Ellon)  
Herion(Ellon)  
Miriel(Elleth)  
Authiel(Elleth)

_Italicized is talking with nature=trees, animals, plants_

**Note: Elves mature at 40. I also figure like any race, they have arranged marriages for alliances. It takes a year for an elf baby to be born. Greenwood the Great started being called, Mirkwood during 1050 Third Age by men, because a shadow fell over it.**

**Jewel of Earth=Amarmir: I created a jewel for earth since there is one for air, water, and fire. I've fiddled with the time line making things fit for my purposes. I'm not messing with the silmarils history, so I created my own jewel.**

**Ilfirin Fëa(Immortal Spirit)=All elves have a necklace with a gem that glows showing their immortality. Ilfirin Fëa refers to their glowing gem. It is usually given to them when they become adults at 40.**

**Dragons: I have always liked dragons and considered them good creatures. So I will incorporate a little bit of dragon action. But like anyone dragons too can fall to evil. So the Light Dragons are good, and the Dark Ones are evil.**

**Age: Late Fall 240 Third Age**

* * *

**Eryn Tavári**

Legolas opened his eyes to find himself in a new place. It was a forest so beautiful, with no taint of darkness. Awed by the beauty he walked around just wandering every so often reaching out to touch the trees speaking to them and they would happily talk back. Soon he came into a brightly lit spacious clearing, what caught his attention was how much wild life he saw. The clearing was overflowing with them, predator and prey mingling without fear. They were gathering around something at the far side of the large clearing, but Legolas couldn't see what it was with the animals blocking his sight, even with his keen elven eyes. Slowly he allowed his eyes to wander over the sea of wild life. He was abruptly brought out of his reverie by the sound of his name. "Prince Legolas!" Called several animals once they saw him. Soon the other animals saw him too, and they all called out, "Prince Legolas!"

Legolas stood their momentarily shocked at hearing the animals speak his name. Sure he could communicate with animals, but that was through the Great Music, never has he physically heard animals speak to him. Quickly he collected himself, and asked, "Where am I?"  
"Thou art in **Eryn Tavári**, Prince **Luinë Almir**." Answered a Great White Stag, walking up to Legolas.  
"**Eryn Tavári**, Spirit Forest?"  
"Aye, this is the forest where our spirits reside. This is also the realm of the wielder who is blessed with the Power of Nature. Which is thee Prince **Luinë Almir.**"  
"Oh." Legolas ran a hand through his long golden-silver hair, absorbing the new information. "So I can communicate with thee like this only during rest?" He asked the stag with a raised brow.  
"Nay, thou doth not have to be asleep to be able to communicate this way. Since thine connection to nature is keener than most elves, it will only take a matter of time and a little practice to easily come here even when thou art awake. Soon it will be second nature to move quickly though **Eryn Tavári**, and **Arda**."  
"Wow, this is wonderful. I've always wanted to be able to speak with thee this way."  
"We have too Prince **Luinë Almir.**" Said a doe.  
So Legolas started wandering among the animals just talking to them like old friends.

Some time later Legolas was taking to the Great White Stag again, when he was interrupted by a wolf called Melehta.  
"**Aryon-nîn**, come oaths must be taken." Said Melehta, leading a curious Legolas towards where the animals where gathering earlier.  
"Oaths? What oaths?"  
"Our oaths of allegiance to thee **Aryon-nîn**." Answered Melehta, as he continued to weave through the animal crowd with Legolas following.  
"I see." Soon they stood before a throne, unlike any other Legolas has ever seen. Usually he despised thrones, they were very gaudy with jewels and uncomfortable like the ones in **Eryn Galen**, and they stood out too much always catching everyones attention. Personally he disliked standing out among others and being looked upon like a special specimen. But this throne was different. It was not bedecked with jewels, which he held no love for, nor was it so eye catching. In fact if one was to see it from a distance they would most likely think it was another beautiful tree in **Eryn Tavári.**

But standing before him was the most beautiful **Mallorn** tree that he has ever seen, it's beauty rivaled close to the Two Trees of Valinor. Its trunk was broader than that of the trees in Lothlorien. The bark was a beautiful shade of white-silver, the golden leaves seem to sparkle in the sunlight. The branches were long and sturdy hanging low on the lovely **Mallorn**. Legolas craned his neck trying to see the top of the tree, but found it was so tall that one could not see the top up close. His eyes turned towards the massive roots rising above the ground. His eyes widened at what he saw. The roots were grown in such a way that they created a type of seat covered in a blanked of golden leaves. Immediately Legolas liked the look of the throne. It was simple satisfying his humble natural tastes, and did not stand out within the clearing.

After observing the physical parts of the tree, Legolas observed its spirit. He noted how bright and dazzling the **Mallorn's** spirit was. It seem to radiate and ooze with happiness and love for all in  
**Eryn Tavári**. He marveled at its spirit's pureness, his spirit too lightened as the joy and love of the Mallorn's spirit touched him.  
_"**Mae Govannen! Aryon-nîn**."  
"**Hannon le mellon-nîn**, thy home **Eryn Tavári** is very beautiful."  
"**Hannon le Aryon-nîn, Eryn Tavári** is indeed beautiful, but it is not my realm. It is thine to lead **Aryon-nîn**."  
"Oh, what shall I call thee **mellon-nîn?**"  
"My name is Galadhlaith."  
"Galadhlaith, spirit tree, that suits thee well."  
"I am flattered, but we must save other pleasantries for later. Ascend to thy throne, it is time for the taking of oaths."_ Slowly Legolas approached the throne of Galadhlaith.

All the animals watched intensely as their **Aryon** ascended the throne. Once Legolas stood right before the throne he just looked at it for a moment, and thought over the responsibilities of ruling.  
'_Thou art troubled **Aryon-nîn**?'  
'Aye Galadhlaith, I am.'  
'What do thee fear?'  
'I...I fear failing as a leader and ruler.'  
'Ah, the fear of not being good enough. Tell me Prince **Luinë Almir**, thou trust Iluvatar?'  
'Aye, with all my heart. He has always been the first in my life followed by my people, and family.'  
'Then thou should not fear failure, because I know Iluvatar, would not asks something of thee that thou where not created for. And some times our fears are banished by confronting what we fear. In thine case thou fears failure, yet thou doth not know that thou will fail do thee?'  
'Hmmm, thou art right, Iluvatar never does anything without a reason. I should not fear what I do not know.'  
'Good!' _Without hesitation Legolas turned and sat down.

Immediately upon sitting Legolas was surrounded by a blinding golden light causing the audience of animals to look away, the light was Galadhlaith way of affirming his reign. He felt love and peace flow through him from Galadhlaith, slowly Galadhlaith light dimmed till their was only a soft glow surrounding Legolas blue-green light. Then Galadhlaith bowed his branches as did all the other trees, and said, "_As leader of the Trees, I bow before thee, Prince **Luinë Almir**, this day I come before thee to swear allegiance to thee. Thou hast our love, our loyalty, our trust, our honor, our young, and our strength. May we serve thee with honor."_  
Legolas raised his right hand to a low bough running his hand over it affectionately.  
_"Thy love, thy loyalty, thy trust, thy honor, thy young, and they strength I receive with honor. May thy faith ne'er be misplaced. Galadhlaith, leader of the Trees."_ Then he looked out among the animals, and saw that the leaders of the different animals stood before him. The first to approach was the elusive Great White Stag, and his followers in the crowd stood. The stag stopped, and bowed his head before Legolas, as did those in the crowd.  
"As leader of the Deers, I bow before thee, Prince **Luinë Almir**, this day I come before thee to swear allegiance to thee. Thou hast our love, our loyalty, our trust, our honor, our children, and our strength. May we serve thee with honor."  
Legolas stood, stepped down from the throne, and laid his right hand on the stag's snout.  
"Thy love, thy loyalty, thy trust, thy honor, thy children, and they strength I receive with honor. May thy faith ne'er be misplaced. Glandur, leader of the Deers." He withdrew his hand, and Glandur returned to the other leaders. Next was Melehta, seeing their leader bowing, those in the crowd did like wise.  
"As leader of the Wild Wolves, I bow before thee, Prince **Luinë Almir**, this day I come before thee to swear allegiance to thee. Thou hast our love, our loyalty, our trust, our honor, our children, and our strength. May we serve thee with honor."  
Tenderly Legolas laid his right hand on Melehta's head.  
"Thy love, thy loyalty, thy trust, thy honor, thy children, and they strength I receive with honor. May thy faith ne'er be misplaced. Melehta, leader of the Wild Wolves." Rising Melehta stood next to Glandur, and a giant, brown female cat approached, all the other cats in the crowd rose and bowed with their leader.  
"As leader of the Wild Cats though few there are, I bow before thee, Prince **Luinë Almir**, this day I come before thee to swear allegiance to thee. Thou hast our love, our loyalty, our trust, our honor, our children, and our strength. May we serve thee with honor."  
Legolas laid his right hand on the she cat's head, and gently rubbed the soft fur, causing her to purr.  
"Thy love, thy loyalty, thy trust, thy honor, thy children, and they strength I receive with honor. May thy faith ne'er be misplaced. Marilla, leader of the Wild Cats."

The time passed, as leaders bowed before him, and swore their allegiance. Nearing the end of the line of leaders, Legolas had the allegiance of the birds, squirrels. foxes, bears, and many other animals. Legolas though he had just received the oath of the last animal leader in line when he heard a great commotion in the back of the crowd. Looking up he saw a beautiful blue dragon. The other animals parted an ail, and looked at the dragon with surprise, for long has it been since one of Iluvatar's most powerful beasts visited **Eryn Tavári**. Legolas watched the blue dragon with interests as it made its way towards him. It had been long since he saw a dragon, not corrupted by darkness. Soon the dragon was before him and was bowing.  
"**Mae Govannen, mellon-nîn,** may I know thy name?"  
"**Aryon-nîn**, I am Alagos, King of the Light Dragons."  
"**Mae Govannen** Alagos. Long has it been since I have seen one of thy race."  
"Aye, few there are left of my race, but I have come to swear allegiance to thee. As leader of the Light Dragons, I bow before thee, Prince **Luinë Almir**, this day I come before thee to swear allegiance to thee. Thou hast our love, our loyalty, our trust, our honor, our children, and our strength. May we serve thee with honor." Without qualms Legolas touched Alagos's snout with his right hand.  
"Thy love, thy loyalty, thy trust, thy honor, thy children, and they strength I receive with honor. May thy faith ne'er be misplaced. Alagos, leader of the Light Dragons." Alagos moved to the side, while Legolas went and stood before the throne.

"**Mellyn-nîn**, I am honored to by thy leader, and to hold thy allegiance. I shall do my best to lead thee. All I request is thy help in fighting the darkness as it slowly seeks more control in Arda. Will thou help me protect the innocent and weak against the darkness that will rise?" "Aye!" Chorused all those listening. Then he joined the animals again. As the time passed he built trust and friendships with his animals subjects. Feeling like it was time for him to return to the living world, he returned to Galadhlaith.  
'_Galadhlaith how do I return to the real world?'  
'Since this is thy first time here all thee need to do is remember someone special from the real world, and that should be able to return thee there. But soon thou wilt be able to return there with no hinderance. I recommend thou ask Radagast to give thee advice on how to make this world switch easy and fast.  
'**Hannon le mellon-nîn**, I look forward to seeing all of thee again.'  
'As do we, **Aryon-nîn**, go those who love thee are waiting.'_  
Legolas thought of the most special person in his life. 'Tiriel' He snatched a memory of them having a day to them self, and how they spent the day out in the a meadow enjoying just being together. Quickly **Eryn Tavári**, started to fade, and he felt himself return to reality.

* * *

**Legolas's room**

Those who waited for Legolas to wake all ended up resting close to his room. Every one present took turns watching the Prince through the night. As dawn approached all of Legolas's friends were clustered in his room again, and he seemed still in a deep healing sleep. It was just before **anor** rose that something happened. All those present in Legolas's room were doing their own quiet things. Tiriel could find nothing to distract her mind from Legolas, so she sat in a chair with Elgerion in her arm and held Legolas's left hand. She was watching the brightening sky when she felt something strange.

Tiriel turned to look at Legolas and let out a startled gasp. Hearing the gasp all others in the room looked towards her. All but the istari gasped in surprise. For around Legolas was a rapidly growing golden glow.  
"Everyone if you still want your sight, turn away or cover your eyes." Warned an excited Radagast. Taking the brown istari's advice all turned away just in time, for at that moment the golden glow exploded into blinding brightness. They had to wait a few minutes before the golden glow dimmed so it just shown lightly around Legolas.  
"What just happened?" Asked Celebrian, voicing what the other elves were thinking.

Ignoring the question Gandalf turned to Radagast asking, "**Mellon-nîn**, was what just happen, what I thought it was?"  
"Aye, Long has **Eryn Tavári**, been without her ruler. Now that she has a leader... a new ally has joined the fight against the coming darkness. Gandalf that golden light was Galadhlaith's, it is his way of welcoming Legolas as the ruler. I do believe the taking of oaths will be soon."  
"Radagast, what are you talking about?" asked Mirima.  
"What is **Eryn Tavári**?" Inquired Tirithon.  
"Who is Galadhlaith?" Voiced Herion. The other **Eryn Galen** guards soon joined their kin in the questions, and so did the other elves.

"**Saes**!" Shouted Radagast. Immediately the numerous voices stopped, and all looked at the Brown Istari, a bit abashed.  
"We are sorry, Radagast. But will you not tell us what is going on with our **Aryon**?" Finally asked Mardion, a young **Eryn Galen **guard.  
"Yes, yes. Now **Eryn Tavár**i is the spiritual world of nature. Only a rare few are granted the privilege by Iluvatar to go there. For many a millennia she has waited for her Prince. And now his has accepted his responsibility as the ruler." He looked at the softly glowing Legolas. "Galadhlaith, is the great **Mallon**, that acts like a sentinel when the Prince is absent."  
"What do you mean by the 'taking of oaths'?" Asked Authiel.  
"Ah **pen tithen**, you will learn soon that nature has found her leader, and all the animals and even trees will obey your **Aryon**. They pledge their love, loyalty, trust, honor, children, and strength to him. Much like the elves do in each realm to their leader."  
"This is all very fascinating, but Radagast when will he wake?" Interrupted Tiriel, who just wanted to see her beloved well again.  
"Soon I hope. Time in **Eryn Tavári**, passes much faster then time here. " After that everyone settled down into quiet murmuring, talking about what they just learned. Elrond, Celebrian Galadriel, Celeborn, Glorfindel, and Erestor all pried for more information on **Eryn Tavári**, from Radagast and Gandalf. The two istari's answers were vague, for they felt that it was not their place. In truth they too new little about the place, beyond what they were told. Radagst knew more because he was instructed in how to travel there by the Valar Irmo and Yavanna.

It was about midmorning when Legolas started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his vision. Seeing clearly now, he was greeted with happy faces, and there were shouts of;  
"**Meleth-nîn**!"  
"**Gwador-nîn**!"  
"**Mellon-nîn**!"  
"**Aryon-nîn**!"  
"Legolas!"  
"I see I was missed." Everyone let out a laugh, relived to see him awake. Feeling pretty well Legolas sat up.  
"How are you feeling, **gwador**?" The healer in Nestaron coming out.  
"I feel well rested, with only a minor headache." He reached his arms out to Tiriel, who handed the sleeping **laes** over. "How long have I been asleep?"  
"About a night and half a day." Ithilwen said hugging him. Legolas looked tenderly at his **gwador tithen**.  
"And **Nana's** body?" There was silence, all were trying to avoid the topic. It was Glorfindel who answered, "I laid her in the room of preparation, **mellon-nîn**."  
"**Hannon le**." The others looked at Legolas, as he stared at Elgerion, they soon grew uncomfortable feeling like they didn't belong there right then.  
"**Saes**, may I have some time alone." He handed the **laes** back to Tiriel. Feeling relieved at the request many of the elves left quickly without a fuss.  
"Legolas..." Tiriel said softly.  
"It's okay **meleth-nîn**, I just want to collect my thoughts, and have some private time thinking." Hearing that Tiriel rather reluctantly left taking with her the other elves who lingered.

* * *

**Namárië! God Bless!**


	20. Author's Note

My Dear Readers,

I am such an idiot! As you have read this story starts 260 Third Age. I have made a stupid blunder. The Istari never arrived until about 1000 Third Age. They are about 740 years to early! I am so sorry for that mistake. So instead of rewriting this whole story, I am having the Istari arrive at the beginning of the Third Age.

In only a few chapter this story will be done to my dismay. But a sequel will be up soon. Just to warn you this is a very looong series.

God Bless!  
Eruaistaniel


	21. Grieving

**Disclaimer: In Introduction!**

**Bold is Elvish  
Translations:**  
Naneth=Mother  
Nana=Mom  
Brother=Gwador

_Italicized is talking with nature=trees, animals, plants_

**Note: Elves mature at 40. I also figure like any race, they have arranged marriages for alliances. It takes a year for an elf baby to be born. Greenwood the Great started being called, Mirkwood during 1050 Third Age by men, because a shadow fell over it.**

**Age: Late Fall 240 Third Age**

* * *

**Grieving**

Finding himself alone, Legolas slowly got out of bed. Seeing that all he had on was leggings and a chemise, he found the tunic from earlier and slipped it on. Noting that it was only midmorning, he slipped out on to the balcony.

Legolas took a deep breath, calming his many emotions. The most prominent of them was grief. The passing of his **Naneth** was a hard blow. For they were very close, closer than the other children were to them. Now... she was gone, yet at peace. Legolas was one who rarely cried in public, but in private he let the tears flow. And that is what he just did, letting the tears flow freely down his pale face. This moment was for him, to let the grief run its course so that it would not consume him. Being a first born he had hope though, some day he will see her and those he have lost and will loose in Valinor again.

Soon his tears were all run out, and the pain was at a more bearable level. Now he had to be the strong older **gwador**, and a Crown Prince. He knew many would look to him for courage, guidance, and strength. And they shall not be disappointed, he will be there for them through it all. He knew not how the King would respond to the Queens death, but prayed at least Thranduil will come for the funeral in Imladris.

Feeling calm and at peace, Legolas left to go find the rest of his family. It was in the hall of fire, where he found everyone who was gathered in his room earlier. Seeing him enter, all his siblings ran to him, and he gathered them into his body. His keen eyes saw the tear tracks on their faces. Wiping away a lingering tear from Ithilwen's face he said, "I know you will all miss **Nana**, as will I. But know this she is at peace, and would not wish us to fall into grief. Grieve for awhile, but know this someday we will meet her again in Valinor."  
"Comforting words you do say." Said Istuion.  
The other elves and istari watched the touching scene from a distance.

After lovingly looking into each of his sibling's eyes, Legolas said, "Come we must prepare Nana's body for the funeral." Taking Anariel's and Nestaron's hands he led those in the room towards the preparation room next to the healing rooms of Elrond's house.

* * *

**Namárië! God Bless!**


End file.
